Do Seu Lado
by PseudO EscritorA
Summary: O meu comportamento egoísta*O seu temperamento difícil*Você me achava meio esquisito*E eu te achava tão chata"
1. Prólogo

_  
Faz muito tempo  
Mas eu me lembro  
Você implicava comigo  
Mas hoje eu vejo  
Que tanto tempo  
Me deixou muito mais calmo..._

Rose Weasley aguardava pra ir para Hogwarts. Ela iria para o primeiro ano e os sentimentos de medo e ansiedade se misturavam dentro dela há quase um mês. Ela não conseguiria descrever o que sentiu quando teve em mãos a carta de Hogwarts. Mas, naquele momento ela sabia exatamente o que sentia. Raiva. Muita raiva de James Sirius Potter.

- Bom, quando você for pra sonserina Albus não fique muito triste.

- Eu não vou pra Sonserina. – Albus disse alto, mas não parecia muito certo quanto a isso.

- Pare com isso James Sirius. Nós não vamos pra sonserina Albus.

- Não vão mesmo. Rose como a irritante cdf que é vai pra Corvinal.

A briga normalmente se estenderia muito mais, mas o trem dava sinal que sairia. James foi ficar com os amigos do terceiro ano e Rose e Albus seguiram nervosos até a escola.

Aquele ano foi o primeiro dos dois juntos em Hogwarts.

E James Sirius se lembraria daquele ano como o ano que Rose mostrou ser possível aprender um número absurdo de azarações por dia. E que não se deve menosprezar a inteligência acima da média da prima caçula.



* * *

James ainda estava muito bravo com o fato da prima ter conseguido a vaga no time de quadribol. E como artilheira fazendo parceria com ele. Mas, aos doze anos Rose Weasley foi à melhor no teste. Não que ele fosse capaz de admitir isso algum dia.

- Não mexa com seu irmão James. Isso não é um pedido.

- Oh a garotinh**a **vai se esconder na barra da saia da priminha. – James Sirius provocou. – Então vai ter que se abaixar um bocado pra poder alcançar.

- Não me provoque James Sirius. Albus não gosta de brigar, mas eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso.

- Você parece um moleque falando assim.

As orelhas de Rose ganharam uma coloração vermelhas, mas ela não retrocedeu se quer um passo.

- Por que você não pode só nos deixar em paz?

- O que? Eu estou atrapalhando o casalzinho?

- Albus não gosta de vassouras. Ele não é obrigado a jogar quadribol pra ser um Potter. – Rose retrucou ignorando a insinuação do primo.

- Ele é sim. Até Lily voa melhor que ele. Albus é um maricas.

- Não é não. Ele é muito corajoso. Ele está na grifinória.

Rose disse e saiu bufando, desistindo de continuar aquela briga inútil.

Rose Weasley se lembraria do seu segundo ano em Hogwarts como o ano que aprendeu que nem sempre devemos nos meter nas brigas dos outros. E em como Albus prefere se defender sozinho nas discussões com o irmão.

* * *

James voltou pro quinto ano sabendo que teria que estudar mais. E que se queria continuar no time de quadribol teria que ir bem nos NOMS. Mas, algumas vezes era simplesmente difícil de mais dar prioridade aos estudos.

- Você não devia ter se metido Rose.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Rose respondeu.

- Eu sei que foi você. Você é a única que mandaria aquela carta pro papai contando que eu fui a Hogsmead.

- Eu não mandei carta nenhuma. E qual o problema nisso?

- Eu estava proibido de ir a Hogsmead enquanto não melhorasse as notas.

- Então você não deveria ter ido. Mas, mesmo assim eu não mandei carta nenhuma.

- Você mandou sim sua maldita fofoqueira. – James gritou no meio do salão comunal. Pela primeira vez as famosas brigas começavam a ganhar proporções exageradas. Ninguém parecia conseguir respirar e Fred Weasley teve que amarrar Lily por magia pra que ela não se metesse entre aqueles dois. Todos sabiam que isso nunca fora seguro. Naquelas condições então.

- Eu não mandei Sirius. E não é problema meu você não acreditar. – Rose disse baixo, mas era possível ver seus olhos lacrimejando. James pareceu se arrepender, mas logo continuou.

- Você é uma fofoqueira. Metida, insuportável e irritante. Simplesmente não se meta na minha vida.

Ele gritou e saiu do salão deixando todos pasmos pra trás.

James Sirius se lembraria do seu quinto pela quantidade exorbitante de deveres de casa e castigos que recebeu. E em como aprendeu que não se devem acusar os outros sem provas.

* * *

A garota ruiva ainda tinha pouco mais que um metro e meio. Não que ela esperasse ser muito alta tendo em vista a média de altura das mulheres da família. Mas, com seus catorze anos era a mais baixa das amigas. Isso, entretanto não a impedia de bater de frente com o primo, que com seus dezesseis anos já tinha um metro e setenta e cinco de altura.

E era isso que ela estava fazendo naquele momento. Ela arfava cansada e tinha as bochechas coradas. Os cabelos soltos estavam despenteados. Com o dedo levantado ela olhava pra cima em direção ao primo.

-Crianças parem agora com isso. – Ambos viraram e a vovó apareceu.

Molly Weasley tinha as feições zangadas. Ela adorava as férias de verão quando tinha a casa cheia de netos quase todos os dias. Mas, nada a deixava tão nervosa quanto às brigas. Principalmente a briga daqueles dois.

- Eu já disse pra deixá-la em paz James. E eu já avisei que não ligasse pras provocações do seu primo, Rosie.

- Eu não agüento as coisas que James faz vovó. – Rose disse manhosa e James colocou o dedo na garganta fingindo que ia vomitar. Os primos estavam todos assistindo a briga como se assistissem a um filme. Pra eles aquilo tudo era simplesmente normal. Rose e James sempre brigavam por tudo.

James provocava. Rose ficava nervosa. Os dois brigavam. Eles tinham opiniões diferentes. Os dois brigavam. James fazia brincadeiras. Rose não gostava. Os dois brigavam. Mesmo em Hogwarts, onde os amigos eram diferentes, as turmas eram diferentes. Os dois brigavam. Ou no salão comunal. Ou nos treinos de quadribol. Wood o ex-capitão do time quase ficou louco no ano anterior.

E desde que James tinha recebido a carta de Hogwarts sendo nomeado capitão do time de quadribol Molly Weasley quase ficou louca. Rosie iria pro quarto ano e James pro sexto ano.

Rose Weasley se lembraria do quarto ano como o que teve os treinos de quadribol mais cansativos, puxados e abusivos. E em como se tornou a artilheira com mais gols na história da grifinória.

* * *

Um ano depois, mesmo que Rose já tivesse quinze e James fosse maior de idade as coisas ainda não eram muito diferentes.

- Está de detenção James Sirius.

- Você não pode me dar detenção Rose. Eu preciso treinar o time.

- Tivesse pensado nisso antes. Agora é tarde de mais.

- Isso é abuso de poder.

- Fale isso pra professora Mcgonagal. Mas eu duvido que ela ache que depois de duelar com três sonserinos no meio do corredor você não mereça sequer uma detenção.

Rose disse desafiando James com o olhar. Os demais monitores sempre deixavam que ela cuidasse de James. Mesmo os monitores sonserinos. Eles concordavam que ela sempre era mais criativa e que era muito pior pro Potter quando ele caia nas mãos da prima. Os das outras casas só preferiam não se meter naquele fogo cruzado.

E James Potter se lembraria do seu sétimo ano que cumpriu mais detenções. E como se tornou muito mais responsável e estudioso.


	2. Capítulo I

**Narrado por James Sirius Potter**

- Eu nem acredito no que meus olhos vêem. Pensei que tivesse esquecido a família James Sirius. – Vovó disse com os olhos estreitados. Fazia mais de um mês que eu não aparecia nos tradicionais almoços de domingo. Mas, era simplesmente impossível com a quantidade de trabalho que estava tendo no ministério. Ainda mais esse mês específico.

Fazia quase quatro anos que tinha saído de Hogwarts e trabalhava sem parar em projetos de lei sobre o uso dos artefatos trouxas. Eu queria que os bruxos vissem que o mundo não mágico tinha muitas coisas a oferecer. E isso seria a obra da minha vida. O meu jeito de entrar pra história do mundo bruxo. E há exatamente um mês, por obra direta do próprio Merlin provavelmente, eu consegui uma reunião com o Ministro da Magia pra falar dos meus projetos.

E eu faria o que fosse possível pra essa reunião ser perfeita. Inclusive abrir mão das reuniões de família. Mas, hoje eu não poderia faltar. 31 de julho. Aniversário do velho Harry Potter. Se eu não aparecesse eu seria crucificado vivo. E dona Ginny Potter pararia de mandar comida pro meu apartamento.

- Meu filho. É tão bom saber que você está vivo. – Mamãe disse enquanto me abraçava. – Seu pai está lá fora. Vá falar com ele.

Quando cheguei à varanda encontrei Al, Lily, papai, vovô, Tio Ron e Hugo conversando. Tia Mione estava com mamãe e vovó na cozinha. O resto da família ainda não tinha chego.

- Filho pródigo a casa torna. – Papai disse sorrindo.

-Parabéns papai. – Disse enquanto o abraçava. – Desculpe, mas o presente vem depois. Não tive tempo de comprar.

Papai fez um gesto displicente com a mão. Então cumprimentei os outros.

- E então Hugo e Lily, o resultado dos NIEMS?

-Oh. Chegaram. – Lily disse sorridente. – Você está diante de uma futura curandeira James Sirius.

- E de um futuro auror. – Hugo disse estufando o peito. Era realmente engraçado pensar que nenhum dos filhos do grande Harry Potter se tornou auror. Quer dizer da nossa geração Hugo seria o primeiro da família. E provavelmente o único.

- Como andam as coisas Albus?

- Muito bem James. E a reunião com ministro é quando? – Albus perguntou como se soubesse de algo que eu não sei.

- Esta semana. Na sexta feira.

- Vai correr tudo bem. Quem diria que meu filhinho se empenharia tanto em algo não?- Mamãe chegou carregando uma travessa e colocando em cima da mesa.

- Você se lembra quanto trabalho ele nos deu no ano dos NOMS?

- Oh não me lembrem aquele ano. – Albus disse desgostoso. – Rose e James chegaram muito perto de se matarem realmente ali.

Todos então começaram a rir.

- Entre mortos e feridos salvaram-se todos. – Disse Fred que chegava com a noiva Isabelle nesse exato momento. Quem diria que Fred seria o primeiro a se amarrar? – Inclusive a gente. Mas, falando em Rose por onde aquela prima ingrata anda? O ultimo postal que eu recebi já tem quase dois meses.

- Então você está no lucro. – Disse Dominique. Ei quando foi que chegou tanta gente que eu nem reparei? – O último que eu recebi faz pelo menos cinco meses. Se não fosse por vovó eu nem saberia daquela maluca.

- Não reclamem. Os únicos que recebem postais com freqüência são meus pais e vovô e vovó. O ultimo que chegou pra mim faz um mês. E eu sou o irmão.

- Ai que você se engana querido Hugo. – Lily disse com uma careta. – Al recebe tantos cartões quanto vovô e vovó.

- Bom, eu sempre fui o preferido. – Al disse fazendo pose. – E se Rose fosse escrever com freqüência pra todos nós era melhor ela nem ter ido viajar porque passaria o tempo todo escrevendo.

- Agora você disse uma verdade. – Tia Mione disse zangada. – Era melhor que não tivesse ido. Com aquela história de _viagem pelo mundo pra decidir o que fazer. _- Tia Mione resmungou. – Ela disse que ficaria fora um ano e já fazem quase dois.

- Por Merlin. Deixem a menina. – Ouvi tio Carlinhos resmungar. – Ela sempre foi a mais responsável. Era muita expectativa em cima dela. Ela precisava de um tempo.

- Mas, tanto tempo assim?- Foi a vez da vovó Molly reclamar.

Então de uma hora pra outra a casa já estava cheia com todos os Weasleys possíveis e alguns amigos próximos.

- Então James Sirius. Ouvi falar da sua reunião com o ministro. Existe muita expectativa nesse seu projeto - Neville comentou sorridente. – Quem diria hein? Depois de todo o trabalho que nos deu em Hogwarts. Eu diria que um bom punhado dos meus cabelos brancos foi por sua culpa.

Eu apenas sorri em resposta. Bem verdade que os anos que eu passei em Hogwarts eu dei um tremendo trabalho.

- Oh sim. – A voz de Minerva atingiu meus ouvidos. – Eu provavelmente nunca acertei tanto numa decisão quanto escolher Rose Weasley como monitora.

E eu nunca pensei que um comentário de Minerva fosse levar a tantas gargalhadas. Principalmente proveniente dos meus primos.

Mas, quando me lembro do meu sétimo ano chego a sentir arrepios.

- Rose colocou James na linha. – Minha irmã caçula alfinetou. – Papai e mamãe estavam pensando que James teria que se apaixonar como vovô Potter pra poder se endireitar.

- Eu sempre disse que minha afilhada era uma garota esperta. - Mamãe disse contente.

- Na verdade Rose só fez se aproveitar da situação pra brigar ainda mais comigo. Foi abuso de poder. – Eu me defendi tentando entender porque sempre quando o assunto chegava no meu nome ele atingia o nome de Rose por tabela.

- O pobrezinho. – Molly caçoou. – Eu queria ter estado em Hogwarts pra ver isso. James de um jeito ou de outro sempre conquistava os monitores. O azar dele foi que Rose era imune ao charme dele. Eu tenho que admitir quando fui monitora sempre acabava aliviando a barra pro James.

- Oh. Por favor. Louis deu mais trabalho do que eu. – Eu comentei tentando mudar o rumo da conversa. Louis ainda iria começar o sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Ele e Lucy seriam os últimos Weasleys ou Potter em Hogwarts por um bom tempo.

- Ei, pode parar por ai. Eu tomei jeito ainda no quarto ano.

- Lógico que tomou. – Lucy comentou rindo. – Rose era monitora-chefe e capitã do time de quadribol.

- Vocês estão vendo como ela era abusiva? – Eu comentei.

- Acho que quando ela voltar eu vou oferecer uma vaga pra ela como professora em Hogwarts. Alguns alunos estão precisando de um jeitinho. – Minerva comentou sorrindo. – E eu tenho certeza que ela seria uma ótima professora em qualquer disciplina.

- Eu posso comentar sobre isso na minha próxima carta. Quem sabe assim ela não volta? Ela sempre adorou Hogwarts. – Tia Mione comentou empolgada com essa nova idéia de trazer a filha de volta pra casa.

- Eu realmente adoro Hogwarts. Mas, vou ter que recusar a proposta. – A voz de Rose Weasley soou na entrada do jardim assustando todos nós.

Quando me virei não pude mais vê-la. Ela estava sendo abraçada simultaneamente pelos pais e avôs. Fora Al que já estava posicionado na frente esperando a vez dele.

Depois quando a vi pude apreciar o quão bonita minha prima tinha ficado. Rose tinha os cabelos ruivos, mas ao contrário da maioria das minhas primas o dela era cheio e ondulado. Eu pude ver os olhos azuis que Lily sempre disse querer iguais e a pele branca livre das tais sardas que deixavam Lucy louca. E ela não tinha ficado alta, mas tinha crescido se é que me entendem.

- Até que enfim você chegou. Se eu tivesse que ouvir mais uma vez sua mãe lamentando de saudades eu ia acabar contando que você chegava hoje. –Al comentou enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros de Rose.

- E estragaria toda surpresa seu fofoqueiro.

- Você sabia? – Vovó Molly perguntou. - E porque não nos disse? Eu teria feito sonhos. – Vovó disse desgostosa lembrando-se dos doces preferido de Rose.

- Por que era uma surpresa.

- Você contou pro Albus e não me disse. – Ouvi tia Mione reclamar.

- A surpresa não era pra ele. – Ela disse balançando os ombros. – Sem falar que eu precisei da ajuda dele pra algumas coisas.

- Rose sua interesseira. Desse jeito todo mundo vai pensar que você mandava mais postais pra mim só por causa disso.

- Mas, era só por causa disso. – Ela disse como se fosse óbvio enquanto todos riam.

- Então você finalmente se encontrou? – Tio Rony perguntou sorrindo como um idiota. – E vai voltar finalmente pra sua casa.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – Ela disse misteriosa. – Sua filha agora tem um emprego fixo por assim dizer. Não um free-lance novo.

- E o que é? – Tia Mione disse com a voz preocupada. – Por que eu soube das suas aventuras com dragões. – Ela disse brava olhando pro tio Gui. E me surpreendendo com isso. Rose e dragões?

- E com todos aqueles animais mágicos esquisitos. – Vovó Molly completou.

- E dos seus inventos perigosos. – Tio Rony concluiu.

- Ei meus inventos não foram perigosos. E apesar dos pesares não será em nenhum desses ramos que eu vou trabalhar.

- Então você finalmente voltou porque conseguiu um emprego? Você teve um milhão de propostas antes disso. – Vick comentou curiosa.

- Não. Eu voltei porque não poderia estar longe quando o mais novo membro da família nascesse. – Ela disse enquanto abraçava a barriga da Vick. Babona.

- Certo. Agora que você já babou sua prima você pode dizer no que minha afilhada vai trabalhar? Por que você ta tirando a atenção da festa do verdadeiro homenageado por aqui. – Papai comentou brincalhão.

- Oh. Desculpe Tio Harry. Parabéns. Eu trouxe seu presente, mas só em pensar nas minhas malas eu sinto calafrios. Assim que eu arrumar minhas coisas eu levo pra você. – Ela disse rápido enquanto abraçava o papai.

- Bom, agora que você falou em presente está desculpada.

- Então Rose? – Tio Ron olhou pra ela ansioso.

- Então o que? – Ela perguntou se fazendo de inocente e Al começou a rir. Ele já deve saber no que essa louca se enfiou.

- Vamos Rose- Eu comentei e todos olharam pra mim. – Você já tem toda atenção em você. Dê logo a notícia.

Mas, ela não pareceu realmente se importar com meu comentário. Na verdade ela apenas sorriu. Eu pude notar que todos ficaram meio na expectativa diante do meu comentário e pareceram surpresos com a reação dela. Qual é? Nós somos adultos agora. Eles esperavam o que? Um duelo?

- Certo James Sirius. Eu gostaria de comunicar que vocês estão diante da nova atacante dos Canhões de Chudley.

- O que? – Eu fui o primeiro a me recuperar aparentemente e me senti na obrigação de fazer essa perguntar. Definitivamente por essa (de novo) eu não esperava.

- Você é a contratação secreta que eles têm negociado há quase um mês? – Lily por fim perguntou.

- Bom. É. É com isso que Al tem me ajudado. Deve ter sido uma tortura pra ele não escrever isso no profeta. – Ela comentou divertida e Albus fez uma careta.

- Mas, o time dos Canhões de Chudley não tem nenhuma mulher. – Fred comentou parecendo confuso ainda.

- Não tinha na verdade. – Ela comentou alegre. – Agora tem.

- Ow. Até que enfim. Esse ano o título é nosso. Meus parabéns querida. – Tio Gui levantou e a abraçou. Seguida por todos os homens da família. Menos eu. E por fim todos pareceram compreender a notícia. Ela recebeu muitos parabéns, mas era possível ver como tia Mione tinha ficado preocupada.

- Isso foi meio surpreendente não? – Molly perguntou agora rindo do lado da prima.

- Meio surpreendente? Você ta sendo bem sutil querida irmã. – Lucy comentou quando se recuperou da crise de riso. – Rose pode ter sido incrível no quadribol. Ter sido a primeira capitã garota em anos.

- O recorde de gols marcado em um campeonato. – Fred completou.

- Mas, não é como se ela não fosse boa em tudo que fazia. – Hugo por fim terminou a linha de raciocínio. _– Você sempre foi muito boa em tudo_. E todo mundo achava que o quadribol era mais pra provocar o James.

Hugo terminou e eu olhei pra ele espantado.

- Pra dizer a verdade no começo foi mais pra provocar o James mesmo. – Rose comentou sorrindo e eu olhei pra ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Hoje é o dia internacional Rose surpreenda James Sirius?

- Certo. – Eu disse por fim quando me recuperei. – Na verdade todos nós esperávamos que você fosse seguir uma carreira que colocasse esse seu cérebro assustador pra trabalhar integralmente. Que você inventasse uma poção incrível. Ou que escrevesse um livro. Ou então que fosse virar a próxima ministra da magia.

- Eu tenho que admitir que pensei na possibilidade de ser irmão do ministro da magia. – Hugo comentou risonho. – Mas, dane-se minha irmã é atacante dos Canhões de Chudley. Isso é igual a entradas pros jogos. Sem falar em todo o sucesso. Você vai enlouquecer com todos aqueles jornalistas.

- Não vai mesmo. Rose me prometeu uma exclusiva quando eu comecei a ajudá-la. – Albus disse rindo.

- Sabe, eu sempre pensei que vocês fossem melhores amigos. Mas, agora eu entendo a rede sórdida de interesse que acerca a relação de vocês dois. – Fred comentou rindo.

Rose desde o meu comentário olhava pra mim curiosa.

- De qualquer jeito James, você não passou tão longe nas suas suposições. – Albus comentou e todos olharam pra ele.

- Qual é? Agora você vai dizer que Rose vai ser a próxima ministra da magia? – Louis perguntou com as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Não. Mas, ela não ficou exclusivamente se metendo em perigos diferentes ao redor do mundo.

- Como assim? – Tio Rony perguntou. – E por que Albus parece saber mais coisas a respeito da _minha filha_ do que qualquer um?

- Por que ele é um maldito curioso e _fofoqueiro_. – Rose disse enquanto girava os olhos. – Acontece que durante esse tempo que eu pesquisei o que eu poderia fazer eu fiz alguns estágios. Bom, como Al já se antecipou eu acho melhor contar pra vocês que Lucy e Louis vão usar esse ano um livro que eu escrevi.

- O que?- Tia Mione perguntou quase chorando de emoção.

- Eu pensei que poderia trabalhar com poções. Eu sempre gostei disso. E passei cinco meses estagiando na Noruega.

Ela esteve na Noruega? Ao contrário de todos os membros da família eu recebi exatamente quatro cartões de Rose. Dois de natais e dois de aniversário. Curtos e sem informações substanciais.

- Então eu escrevia tudo que aprendia. Era um bloco de notas, com observações pessoais. Quando eu terminei vi que tinha ficado razoável e mandei pro Al ler. Ele sempre foi péssimo com poções. Foi mais uma brincadeira com ele.

- Eu sei. Acontece que não é razoável. É ótimo. Ele é muito mais didático que qualquer outro que eu já tinha visto. Então eu acionei uns contatos no profeta e levei numa editora. Eles ficaram apaixonados pelo livro.

- E porque a gente não reparou isso na lista de materiais? – Louis perguntou curioso.

- Oh porque na lista veio só nas iniciais do autor. R.W. As primeiras edições estão todas assim. As cópias que chegam segunda feira as livrarias são as primeiras que têm meu nome.

- E lá se vão completamente minhas esperanças de ser o astro da festa. – Papai comentou divertido. – Minha sobrinha intelectual de um metro e sessenta vira jogadora de quadribol do time mais brutamontes da Inglaterra. E pra ficar completamente paradoxal a situação ela escreve um livro. De poções.

Eu até agora estou tentando me recuperar do susto. Eu sempre soube que Rose ia fazer coisas que iriam orgulhar toda a família. Ela sempre foi a garota gênio. Mas, eu não cheguei a pensar que seria desse modo. Sem falar que isso não combina com ela. Ou pelo menos não combina com a imagem que eu sempre fiz dela. E ela parece mais alegre e mais calma. O que aconteceu nessa viagem?

- Não foi só a viagem sabe. – Ouvi Lily comentar do meu lado e olhei bravo pra ela. – Eu não estou praticando legiminência. Só que é muito fácil imaginar o que você ta pensando. Rose e você nunca conseguiram lidar com as diferenças entre vocês e sabe o que é mais irônico?- Eu virei pra ela imaginando o que poderia ser mais irônico do que aquele dia todo. – Rose está na profissão que esperávamos de você. Enquanto você está numa profissão que todos poderíamos perfeitamente imaginar Rose.

Oh sim. Ainda mais essa.

- De qualquer jeito Jay, Rose nunca foi realmente chata como você costumava pensar. E ela só era teimosa como uma mula. E você um perfeito egoísta mimado. E depois ela mudou muito depois que você saiu de Hogwarts. Os meninos quando queriam implicar com ela costumavam dizer que ela sentia muita falta sua.

Eu apenas ri imaginando a cena. Rose com as orelhas vermelhas, ofegando de raiva e com uma única sobrancelha arqueada. Ou os olhos estreitados.

- E ela não ficava nervosa como ficava com você. – Lily concluiu rindo. – Ok. Eu pratiquei um pouquinho de legiminência agora. Você lembra com detalhes da aparência que ela ficava não é mesmo? –Ela gargalhou diante do meu olhar zangado e foi se juntar aos outros.

Já estava escurecendo quando eu decidi ir pra casa. Eu ainda estava pensando em trabalhar alguns tópicos do projeto hoje. E me recuperar de todos os sustos que levei hoje.

- Então James Sirius? Isso é tudo trauma das quarenta e sete detenções que eu apliquei em você?

-Quarenta e oito detenções Rose. – Eu comentei sem entender do que ela estava falando.

- Foram quarenta e sete James Sirius. Eu não cheguei realmente a registrar aquela última. Eu achei que você merecia uma aliviada. Você a cumpriu porque quis. – Ela comentou sorrindo travessa.

- Você resolveu dar uma aliviada? – Eu perguntei incrédulo.

- É. Digamos que você melhorou um bocado aquele ano. – Ela disse e eu me segurei pra não levantar os ombros numa pose orgulhosa ridícula. Por mais estranho que fosse eu me senti _feliz_ com esse comentário. – Eu não sou tão carrasca assim. Pergunte ao Louis depois.

- Se você diz. – Eu disse deixando claro que eu não acreditava muito nisso. – Mas, então de que trauma você está falando.

- Ora, da sua prima que passou dois anos longes e você não cumprimentou direito e não deu sequer um abraço. E meu aniversário é dia 16 de novembro caso não saiba. E o natal dia 25 de dezembro. – Ela disse sorridente. Só agora eu realmente me toquei que não escrevi sequer um cartão pra ela durante esses dois anos.

- Certo Rose Weasley. – Eu disse sorrindo de canto e a abracei. – Acho que nós podemos deixar de lado todas as nossas brigas infantis.

- Não mesmo. – Ela retorquiu séria. – E perder as melhores lembranças da minha infância? – Ela completou risonha.

- Ok ok. Eu prometo lembrar do seu próximo aniversário. E você promete entradas pro próximo jogo. Nas cabines Rose.

- Trato feito. – Ela disse enquanto apertava minha mão.

Eu fui pra casa ainda pensando no dia maluco que tinha tido. E tentando entender todo o _relacionamento_ complicado que eu e Rose sempre tivemos.

_Mas tudo que acontece na vida_

_tem um momento e um destino_

_Viver é uma arte, é um ofício,_

_só que precisa cuidado_

_Pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro_

_é o maior desperdício_


	3. Capítulo II

- Boa Sorte Potter. – Ouvi vagamente alguém falar antes de eu entrar no elevador do ministério. Eu não estou contando, mas se estivesse poderia dizer exatamente que esta foi a vigésima sétima vez que ouvi as palavras boa sorte hoje. E ainda são nove horas da manhã. A reunião com o ministro é às dezesseis horas.

- James? – Ouvi uma voz musical e me deparei com o rosto que se manteve em meus pensamentos durante toda a semana.

- Rose?- Perguntei atordoado e parando pela primeira vez no dia pra falar com alguém. – O que faz aqui? – vi minha prima revirar os olhos antes de responder.

- Mamãe esqueceu pastas _importantíssimas_ em casa e eu vim trazer. É a terceira vez essa semana.

- Não consigo imaginar tia Mione esquecendo pastas importantíssimas – Eu disse confuso e ela sorriu.

- Por que ela realmente não esquece. Ela me quer por perto o tempo todo. Parece até que eu vou fugir a qualquer momento. – Ela comentou rindo. – Então é hoje mesmo o grande dia?

- É – eu disse ficando repentinamente sério.

-Não se preocupe. Vai correr tudo bem. Agora eu tenho que ir. - Ela disse meio vacilante, estalou um beijo na minha bochecha e se virou pra ir embora. Eu pude sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela.

- Rose. – Chamei assim que ela deu o segundo passo sem saber exatamente por que. – Não vai me desejar boa sorte?

- Não – Ela disse divertida e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas instantaneamente. – Sorte é coisa pra que não está realmente preparado. Albus me contou todo seu esforço Jay. Eu **sei** que vai dar tudo certo.

Eu estou realmente acostumado a ouvir James Sirius no tom irritado de Rose Weasley. Mas, Jay dito de uma forma tão _doce_ me pegou de surpresa. Principalmente acompanhado daquelas palavras. E por algum motivo desconhecido eu me senti muito mais confiante agora.

Durante toda manhã revisei tópicos da minha apresentação e treinei como um idiota.

- Senhor Potter. – Ouvi a senhora Dennis falar. – Seus irmãos desejam vê-lo.

- Os deixe entrar. – Eu disse me perguntando quem mais apareceria no ministério hoje.

- Alô Jay. – Lily disse enquanto me beijava minha bochecha me fazendo lembrar de Rose.

- Não querendo ser grosseiro, mas o que diabos vocês fazem aqui?

- Viemos impedir você de perder sua grande chance. – Lily disse solene.

- O que?

- Viemos te buscar pra almoçar. Você não quer desmaiar de fome no meio da reunião com o ministro né?

- Eu tinha esquecido completamente de almoçar.

- Eu imaginava. – Lily disse enquanto fazia uma careta. – Estou me sentindo de volta a Hogwarts tendo que fazer você comer antes dos jogos.

Fomos todos ao restaurante preferido de Lily. Pra variar a gente sempre faz as vontades dela.

- Por que você ta tão inquieto? – Perguntei a Albus.

- Amanhã os Canhões de Chudley vão anunciar o novo artilheiro. – Lily respondeu por Albus. – Al já escreveu a reportagem de domingo umas dez vezes. Rose já não agüenta mais responder as perguntas dele. Como se ele não tivesse acompanhado todo o processo de contratação.

- Essa é minha chance de ficar de uma vez na coluna esportiva. Não agüento mais escrever colunas sociais.

- Você não se envergonha de usar sua prima e_ melhor_ amiga dessa maneira? – Perguntei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Lógico que não. De qualquer forma ela só está me estendendo uma oportunidade. – Albus disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Não se preocupe Al ninguém pode escrever tanto sobre Rosie quanto você. – Lily disse contente e eu senti minhas entranhas se contorcerem.

- Talvez você. Vocês andam cheias de segredinhos ultimamente. – Al reclamou.

- Coisas de garota. – Lily respondeu revirando os olhos e fazendo pouco caso.

- Eu vi Rose no ministério hoje. – Disse desinteressado. Ou tentando parecer desinteressado.

- Tia Mione vai deixá-la louca. – Al disse rindo e eu me incomodei com todo esse conhecimento que ele tem sobre Rose.

Quando estávamos na metade do almoço pude ver entrando no restaurante Edgar Shacklebolt. Filho do ministro da Magia.

- Boa tarde- ele nos cumprimentou. Ele esteve em Hogwarts um ano depois de mim, mas era da Corvinal. Logo, eu não diria que tivemos muito contato.

- Então é hoje o grande dia? – Ele perguntou pra mim e eu estranhei toda a situação.

- É sim. Espero que de tudo certo. – Eu disse ainda surpreso.

- Eu sei que vai dar. – Ele disse confiante me deixando ainda mais assustado. – Afinal eu não teria indicado essa audiência se não tivesse plena certeza disso. Vocês devem saber que na posição de filhos de pessoas importantes acabamos sendo muito cobrados.

Pude ver Lily e Al concordarem com a cabeça, mas eu ainda estava muito confuso.

- Você me indicou?

- Claro. Quando encontrei Rose na Austrália eu tive certeza que era uma grande idéia. Ela estava tão empolgada. Falou uma hora sem parar sobre o seu projeto. E não tem ninguém que eu confie mais do que Rose Weasley.

Eu pude ouvir Lily falando alguma coisa, mas não estava mais prestando atenção na conversa. Eu tinha proibido meu pai de se meter nos meus assuntos. Não queria conseguir nada por ser filho do Harry Potter. Agora eu descubro que eu consegui minha audiência tão esperada por obra de Rose Weasley? E como assim Rose empolgada com minhas coisas? E o que ela poderia ter falado durante uma hora sobre mim? Despertei dos meus devaneios quando senti a mão do Shacklebolt apertar a minha.

- Então James eu não vou desejar boa sorte porque sorte é para aqueles que não estão preparados. – Ele disse e eu me senti estranho ao ouvir essas palavras novamente.

- Céus. Ele ainda é completamente apaixonado por ela. – Lily disse chocada. – Eu definitivamente preciso de umas aulas com Rose.

- Deixa o escorpião albino escutar isso. – Albus disse ciumento.

- Como assim? – Perguntei bobamente e Al me olhou como se eu fosse maluco.

- James, Scorpius Malfoy ainda é o namorado da nossa irmã. Infelizmente, diga-se de passagem.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando. – Eu o interrompi. – Como assim ele ainda é completamente apaixonado por ela?

- oh. Eles namoraram em Hogwarts. Foi no ano depois que você saiu. Mas, foram só três meses. No ano seguinte ele não voltaria pra Hogwarts e ela decidiu que um namoro a distância não daria certo. – Al respondeu tranqüilo e virou pra Lily. - E você devia ter imitado sua prima Lily. E não continuado com o Malfoy. Você nem sabe o que ele fez aqui fora enquanto você estava trancada em Hogwarts.

- Eu confio nele como ele confia em mim. E eu tenho certeza que se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa meu irmão que é rato do profeta teria descoberto e feito questão de me contar. – Lily disse impaciente. – E Rose terminou com Edgar porque ela não gostava dele. Ela começou o namoro pensando no fim Albus. Ela não precisa de um namorado babão que faça tudo que ela quer.

- Então eu só consegui minha chance porque o babaca do filho do primeiro ministro é apaixonado pela minha prima? – Eu perguntei interrompendo a discussão daqueles dois e muito irritado.

- Uau. – Lily disse e eu virei pra ela esperando que ela fizesse algum sentido. – Rose disse que se você soubesse você diria: Então eu só consegui minha chance porque o babaca do filho do primeiro ministro é apaixonado pela minha prima? E ela imitou você direitinho. As mãos apertadas, a testa franzida. Eu acho impressionante como vocês dois conhecem o lado mais sombrio um do outro. – Eu já estava prestes a explodir com Lily quando Albus resolveu se manifestar.

- Não seja ridículo James. Rose só fez falar sobre seu projeto. Se ele fosse ruim você nunca conseguiria essa audiência. E pra ser bem sincero nem eu entendo direito aonde você quer chegar. Eu só estou confiante nisso por que Rose bota muita fé em você. De qualquer forma ela só está te estendendo uma oportunidade. Vai depender só de você agora. Eu fui me acalmando com as palavras de Albus. Eu não ia admitir em voz alta, mas ele estava certo no final das contas.

- Sabe você devia ser sincero consigo mesmo e admitir o verdadeiro motivo da sua irritação. Facilitaria muito sua vida. – Lily disse com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar qualquer coisa ela continuou. – Que tal uma sobremesa agora? Pouco antes da reunião eu recebi uma coruja.

_Jay vai dar tudo certo._ _E vai ser por mérito __seu__._

_Então por favor, não se irrite._

_Beijos_ _Rose._

_Obs: Não de ouvidos a sua irmã_ .

Eu li o bilhete duas vezes. Na segunda me detendo no nome Jay. Então dobrei o papel e o guardei.

O ministro foi bastante rígido. Mas, no final deu tudo certo e ele vai apresentar meu projeto na próxima reunião. Eu fui pessoalmente contar as notícias aos meus pais. Mas, quando cheguei lá descobri que eles já sabiam.

- Parabéns James. – Mamãe disse sorridente.

- O que? – Perguntei bobamente.

- Seu projeto vai à votação. Você não deveria estar satisfeito com isso e aceitar educadamente os parabéns da sua família?

- Como vocês já sabem?

- Eu sou uma pessoa bem informada. – Albus disse sorridente.

- Você deveria procurar um emprego de verdade. – Eu disse fingindo estar bravo.

- Rose diz isso o tempo todo. – Lily disse me olhando _sugestivamente_. – Aliás, ela deveria ter chegado já.

- Ela vem aqui? – perguntei sem olhar pra Lily. - É. Ela disse que viria dar seus parabéns.

- Aqui?- Perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Você pode ser um completo insensível às vezes James Sirius. – Eu ouvi a voz de Rose soar da porta. – Mas, você não seria suficiente inepto de não vir contar as novidades pessoalmente aos seus pais. Então parabéns seu chato. Mamãe e papai mandaram os parabéns também.

Eu apenas agradeci. Eu ainda queria falar com ela sobre a conversa dela com o_ filho_ do ministro, mas queria fazer isso quando conseguisse ficar sozinho com ela. Acabamos jantando todos juntos. Durante o jantar eu recebi vinte corujas dos mais diferentes membros da família.

- Bom, eu estou na minha hora. – Rose disse enquanto se levantava do sofá.

- Vai via flu? – Papai perguntou preocupado. Ele não admitia, mas Rose era a sobrinha preferida dele. Bom, ela era filha dos melhores amigos dele, era a afilhada dele, a melhor amiga do Al, o bom exemplo que Lily tinha e estava sempre por perto. E meu pai nunca se preocupou com as nossas brigas.

-Não tio. Depois de um acidente na Romênia evito lareiras a todo custo. – Ela disse prendendo o riso. – Mas, essa história fica pra outro dia. – Rose tinha nos distraído com as mais diversas histórias de viagem.

- Então eu vou tirar os feitiços anti aparatação.

- Nem pensar Tio. Eu aparato do beco no fim da rua. Tudo certo.

- Eu não acho exatamente seguro.

- Tio eu tenho uma varinha e sei me virar com ela.

- Eu que o diga. – Albus comentou fazendo todos rirem.

- Eu vou com ela. Eu também não gosto muito de lareiras.

- Desde quando?- Lily perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Desde agora. Papai e Rose vão discutir a noite inteira se bobear. Eu só to evitando uma pequena confusão acompanhando Rose pra que ela possa aparatar.

- Você está _evitando_ uma briga da _Rose_?- Albus perguntou irônico. – Isso sim era digno do profeta.

- Não sejam bobos.

- Isso. – Rose disse cortando a discussão. – Vamos James?

- Claro. – Eu respondi e me despedi dos meus pais.

- Então o que você quer? – Ela perguntou quando saímos.

- Oi?

- Vamos James. Eu sei que você quer falar alguma coisa. Eu imagino até o que seja.

-Certo. O que foi exatamente que você fez?

- Hum sabe essa pergunta é bem genérica.

- Você é inteligente suficiente pra saber sobre o que eu estou falando.

- Ok. Eu encontrei Ed na Austrália. Ele me convidou pra jantar. Bom você já sabe que eu e Ed tivemos um namoro rápido em Hogwarts?

- Soube hoje. Não faço idéia como você conseguiu manter um romance e principalmente um romance com o filho do ministro da magia em segredo. Lily e Scorpius foram noticias do profeta na primeira semana de namoro.

- Porque _seu_ irmão e _seus_ primos fizeram o maior escândalo da história de Hogwarts. - Ela comentou rindo. – Mas, isso não vem ao caso agora. Ed ainda tenta alguma coisa sabe? E isso costuma me deixar constrangida. Então eu achei que seria mais seguro manter nossos assuntos relacionados a trabalho.

- Que trabalho?- Eu não resisti a perguntar. – Você até outro dia era uma desempregada sem nenhuma aspiração empregatícia.

- Do trabalho dele. – Ela disse virando os olhos. – Ele começou a falar do ministério. E que era muita responsabilidade. Qualquer coisa que ele errasse gerava uma fofoca gigantesca. Ai ele começou a conversar a respeito das besteiras que ele lia todo dia.

- E você resolveu falar de mim?

- Meu Deus. Você nunca vai perder essa mania irritante de interromper os outros? – Ela perguntou divertida.

- Acho que não.

- Então eu comecei a falar sobre o seu projeto. Como você mesmo me disse eu não passava de uma desempregada. Não tinha como falar do meu trabalho inexistente.

- E o que você poderia falar sobre isso?- Perguntei ainda desconfiado.

- Eu poderia dizer que utilizar tecnologia trouxa pra algumas coisas pode ser uma grande sacada. Não só porque facilitaria em algumas coisas a vida bruxa. Mas, também porque tornaria muito mais fácil esconder a magia do mundo trouxa. Os bruxos estariam mais integrados e poderia começar a desmistificar o pensamento que muitos bruxos têm sobre o mundo não mágico. Algumas coisas culturais são bem interessantes também. Mas, que todo esse processo precisa de uma grande dose de responsabilidade. E de um projeto rigoroso e sem falhas. Pra não ter efeito inverso é claro. – Ela ia dizendo com muita naturalidade e conhecimento de caso. – E que todas as propostas que você tem feito são muito sustentáveis e bem desenvolvidas.

Ela terminou e me deu um sorriso. Eu ainda estava assustado e não consegui dizer nada, quando finalmente eu consegui pensar em alguma coisa ouvi Rose dizer.

- Até domingo Jay. – Então ela pegou a varinha e sumiu.

Sábado passou arrastado e eu _quase mesmo_ fui à casa do tio Ron. Domingo eu acordei mais cedo do que qualquer outro dia da semana. Enrolei um pouco, mas ainda cheguei muito cedo na casa da vovó.

- James, parabéns querido. – Ouvi vovó dizer antes de me esmagar em um dos seus famosos abraços.

- Ainda estamos na metade do caminho vovó. – Eu disse tentando ser humilde.

- Oh meu Deus. – Ouvimos Lily gritar e viramos todas pra ela. - James está sendo modesto? Papai vá conferir o túmulo de Voldemort que definitivamente o mundo está acabando.

- Olá papai. Mamãe. – Eu disse ignorando o comentário de Lily. – Onde está Albus?

- Não fazemos idéia. Ele saiu antes de qualquer outra pessoa acordar. – Lily disse séria. –. Estão vendo? James humilde, Albus madrugando. O que mais falta acontecer?

- Falta você calar sua matraca. – Lucy disse aparecendo Deus sabe de onde.

- Ufa. – Eu me ouvi dizer. – Então não temos mais com o que nos preocupar. O mundo está perfeitamente seguro. Uma hora depois estávamos praticamente todos no jardim da vovó. Só faltavam Al e Tio Ron com seu clã.

- Bom dia família. – Tio Ron disse sorridente enquanto distribuía jornais pra todos. -Ei parabéns James. - Obrigado tio. – Eu disse enquanto via a matéria de capa do profeta. _Rose Weasley é a nova contratação dos Canhões de Chudley, por Albus Potter._ Havia uma foto de rosto de Rose no meio da página onde ela parecia responder perguntas e no canto superior uma foto dela com o uniforme da grifinória fazendo um gol na sonserina.

- Onde está Rose? – Ouvi Lily perguntar e agradeci por ela ter feito isso antes de mim. Eu acho que meu comportamento com relação a Rose tem causado muito estranhamento.

- Ela saiu muito cedo. – Tia Mione respondeu não muito satisfeita. – Disse que nos encontrava aqui.

Alguma coisa me levou a ter a certeza que Rose e Al estavam juntos. Ambos saíram muito cedo. E ninguém sabia onde estavam. E eles sempre foram muito unidos. Por isso quando Al chegou à primeira coisa que fiz foi perguntar por Rose.

- Onde está Rose?

- Bom dia pra você também. – Al perguntou me olhando com algum tipo de desconfiança – E por que eu deveria saber onde Rose está? -

Onde _você_ esteve? – Lily resolveu perguntar.

- Eu fui ao profeta. Estão fazendo uma edição extra. – Albus comentou contente. - Mas, acho que eles não suspeitam que metade dos exemplares esteja por aqui.

Rose chegou uma hora da tarde. Disse que foi ao centro de treinamento dos Canhões pra conhecer o time. Que ela iria começar a treinar essa semana e que no próximo fim de semana começava o campeonato.

Às três horas da tarde ela entrou na cozinha sozinha e eu a segui. Quando cheguei lá ela estava em cima de banco pegando doce em cima do armário.

- Você já pode usar a varinha pra essas coisas.

- Eu sei. Mas, fazer isso faz eu me sentir com treze anos de novo.

- Oh não. Você com treze anos era a criatura mais chata do universo.

- Bom. Essa é _sua opinião_.

- Eu não pensei que você conhecesse realmente alguma coisa a respeito do meu projeto. – Eu disse mudando de assunto de repente revelando o que vinha me angustiando desde sexta feira a noite.

-E você tinha pensado o que? Que eu tinha paquerado meu ex-namorado enquanto pedia uma audiência pra você?- Ela perguntou com a testa franzida. – Acorda James. O assunto só aconteceu. Não foi proposital ou intencional. Eu li seus artigos nos últimos quatro anos.

- Quatro anos? – Eu perguntei estranhando.

- É desde que você saiu de Hogwarts. Eu achei que podia encontrar algo pra implicar com você e ter um motivo pra escrever uma carta. –Ela disse desatenta. – Mas não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

- E você deve ter ficado imensamente frustrada. – Eu disse finalmente achando graça em alguma coisa.

- Na verdade eu fiquei muito satisfeita. Eu teria muita pena dos meus padrinhos se você continuasse aquele idiota. Eles tinham muita certeza que você teria que se apaixonar pra tomar jeito.

Ela disse e eu tive lampejos do que foi necessário pra eu tomar_ jeito_ como todos costumavam falar. Eu me lembrei do meu sexto ano quando eu virei capitão de quadribol. E de como eu tentava pegar no pé de Rose. Mas, aquela teimosa nunca reclamava e treinava mais duro que todo o resto do time junto. Em como ela ficava linda com aquelas caretas de determinação. Eu me tornando um pouco mais responsável.

Então começaram a vir imagens do meu sétimo ano. Todo o trabalho que deu pra passar nos NIEMS. E em Rose. Em como eu passava praticamente o tempo todo do lado dela. Ou no treino. Ou nas detenções. Ou na biblioteca enquanto ela estudava pros NOMS E eu pros NIEMS.

Então eu recordei o rosto de decepção de Rose quando eu perdi cinqüenta pontos pra grifinória logo no início do ano e ganhei um mês de detenção quase prejudicando o time. Nas broncas intermináveis dela que deixavam os olhos dela mais lindos do que nunca. Quando ganhamos a taça no fim do sétimo ano e a comemoração.

E em como no fim das contas parecia que meus pais estavam certos. Eu talvez tenha precisado me _apaixonar_ pra tomar jeito.

Eu acordei com a voz de Rose me puxando pra realidade.

- Sabe se você não fizer nenhum comentário presunçoso ai sim eu vou ficar frustrada. Poderia acabar com toda a imagem que eu tenho de você.

- E talvez isso não fosse tão ruim. – acabei dizendo ainda confuso com minha mais recente descoberta.

- Claro que seria. Quem mais seria meu primo implicante, narcisista e provocador?

- Pode ser que eu não queira mais esse papel.

- Albus é meu melhor amigo. Ele não ficaria satisfeito com uma mudança de posição. Louis é o primo caçula e você não pode ficar com o lugar dele. E Fred é quem me coloca em confusões. Acho que você não está mais apto a essa função. Você faz leis agora James.

- Mas, talvez eu ainda consiga colocar você em uma baita confusão. – eu disse ficando nervoso antes de olhar Rose no fundo dos olhos. E beijá-la. Pois é. Eu James Sirius Potter estou beijando Rose Weasley.

_Prá perceber  
Que olhar só prá dentro  
É o maior desperdício  
O teu amor pode estar  
Do seu lado..._

**Reviews**

**To meio sem tempo de escrever. Mas, vou tentar ser mais rápida com a continuação. Afinal a fic é idealizada em quatro capítulos. E chegamos na metade da fic. A, e minha idéia original era escrever dois capítulos do ponto de vista do James e dois do ponto de vista da Rose. Mas, essa fic vai ser toda do ponto de vista do James. Depois que eu terminar Romance Ideal eu vou escrever de novo do ponto de vista da Rose.**

**Pandora Sullivan – Que bom que ta gostando dessa fic também. *__***

**Ana – Aceitei vc no MSN flor, mas a gente não se encontrou on ainda né? Eu também não sou muito fã desses casais que você falou. Espero que goste da continuação.**

**Quézia – Você podia me indicar as outras fics James e Rose que você já leu? Eu só vi uma vez os dois. E eles nem eram realmente o casal oficial da fic ( era Rose e Scorpius). Espero que goste da continuação dessa fic. E como eles vão se entender só no próximo capítulo. James chegou logo beijando nesse. õÔ**


	4. Capítulo III

Ouvi a campainha tocar e fui atender.

- Lily? Você não deveria estar indo pro jogo? – Perguntei quando abri a porta e me deparei com minha irmã caçula.

- Sim. E você também. – Ela disse zangada. – Você não ta pensando que vai faltar o jogo de estréia da Rose né?

- Eu não posso ir Lily. – Respondi sério.

- A corta essa. – Ela disse brava. – Olha pra você. Deve fazer uma semana que você não faz essa barba. Essa camisa ta suja de café. Aliás, toda a casa ta cheirando café. Você tem se alimentado direito?

- Lily, escuta.

- Não. Escuta você. Vá tomar um banho. Eu estou esperando e só saio daqui com você James. Eu não quero saber de mais nada – Ela terminou com uma pose Gina Potter.

Eu tomei banho com os pensamentos a mil. Lembrei do domingo. O rosto de Rose, o beijo. Então Lily apareceu na cozinha enquanto eu beijava Rose e derrubou todos os pratos. Rose ficou assustada e foi embora. E eu simplesmente não a vi mais.

- Lily. Eu tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer.

- Para James. Você não pode se esconder dela a vida toda. Vocês precisam conversar.

- Nós teríamos feito isso se você não tivesse atrapalhado. – Eu disse começando a me irritar.

- Eu sinto muito, ok? Mas, já pensou se fosse vovó? Vocês nunca mais conseguiriam conversar. E você devia ter tentando falar alguma coisa que fizesse sentido antes de sair agarrando ela. – Lily concluiu e eu percebi que Rose tinha contado tudo pra ela.

- O que ela disse pra você?

- Eu não posso falar sobre isso. – Lily disse indignada.

- Ela ta muito brava? – Perguntei preocupado.

- Ela não ta brava. Ela ta confusa. – Lily disse tranqüila. – Vamos analisar a história de vocês certo? Você infernizou Rose durante toda a infância e adolescência. Você sempre foi egoísta e um perfeito galinha. Ela passou _dois anos_ longe e você não mandou sequer um cartão. Ela volta e você não esboça nenhum tipo de reação. Vocês têm alguns pedaços de conversas amistosas. Então, num almoço de domingo, com a casa cheia de parentes você fala um monte de coisa sem sentido e simplesmente a agarra.

- Uau falando desse jeito e nesse ponto de vista as coisas ficam bem estranhas. – Eu tive que admitir atordoado.

- E de que forma exatamente as coisas não ficam estranhas? – Lily perguntou dividida entre a ironia e a curiosidade. – vá desembucha James. Talvez você esteja precisando verbalizar o que essa sua mente doentia está pensando.

- É eu preciso verbalizar. Mas, com Rose. – Eu disse repentinamente decidido. – Vamos, eu não quero chegar atrasado nesse jogo. – E pela primeira vez Lily ficou contente depois de ser contrariada.

Quando chegamos a uma cabine toda a família estava lá.

-Eu já estava pensando que vocês dois perderiam o inicio do jogo. – Albus disse tranqüilo.

- Por nada nesse mundo. Eu preciso ver se Rose não agüentar o tranco e cair da vassoura. – Eu disse descontraído e recebi alguns olhares zangados.

-Atenção ouvintes. Estamos aqui para o jogo de estréia dos Canhões de Chudley e Falmouth Falcons. Os Falmouth Falcons vêm com o mesmo time do último campeonato. Enquanto isso os Canhões têm a contratação mais surpreendente da temporada. E então Jordan algum comentário sobre isso antes do inicio do jogo?

- Você não tem a mesma impressão que eu que Rose Weasley está enfeitando o campo? – Ele comentou divertido. – Sem dúvida nenhuma, boa parte dos olhares hoje estará dirigida pra essa garota. Principalmente considerando a família enorme que ela tem. – Ele terminou rindo. Lino Jordan é um antigo amigo dos meus pais e tios.

O jogo definitivamente estava sendo duro. As duas equipes estavam determinadas em busca da vitória. O que era de se esperar. Enquanto o lema dos falcões é:_ "Vamos vencer, mas se não pudermos, arrebentaremos o adversário!"_ (o que estava deixando tia Mione louca), a nova diretoria dos Canhões lutava para mudar o novo lema da equipe: "_Vamos só cruzar os dedos e esperar o melhor"_.

Mas, com duas horas de partida o placar já era duzentos e trinta a cinqüenta em prol dos Canhões de Chudley. Rose esteve presente na maior parte das jogadas. Ou marcando ou servindo os outros atacantes. Ela estava incrível e já tinha se livrado de alguns balaços.

Já era quase seis horas da tarde quando o apanhador dos Canhões voou na frente na briga pelo pomo. Mas, antes que ele alcançasse o pomo um dos batedores adversários mandou um balaço certeiro em sua direção.

- Ela vai fazer de novo. Merda. Rose é louca. Esse cara tem o dobro da força do Goyle.

- O que? O que? – Todos perguntaram assustados.

Mas, Albus não precisou responder a pergunta. No outro segundo Rose estava recebendo o balaço dirigido ao apanhador. O braço esquerdo que segurava a vassoura precisou fazer muita força pra ela não cair. Ela deu várias piruetas no ar, mas assumiu o controle. Os Canhões de Chudley ganharam o jogo de maneira brilhante. Enquanto o juiz apitava o fim do jogo vimos Rose tirar a varinha dos trajes e apontar pro próprio braço para consertá-lo. O que por Merlin essa garota não sabia fazer?

-Eu posso pedir demissão por Rose? – Todos despertaram do torpor quando ouvimos a voz da tia Mione.

- Rose está vindo pra cá. – Dominick disse animada. – Vamos nos ater aos parabéns agora tia. Depois você briga com ela. Olhe como ela parece bem. E está tão feliz.

Então, vimos Rose em sua vassoura vindo em direção a cabine. Ela estava um pouco suada e tinha alguns fios de cabelos grudados na testa. Mas, mesmo assim estava ainda mais bonita do que eu podia lembrar. E o sorriso dela era incrível. Como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um doce. Quando ela me viu ali eu senti seu sorriso vacilar um pouco. Eu a encarei, mas ela desviou o olhar. Então, ela virou em direção à mãe e voltou a sorrir.

- Não fique brava senhora Hermione. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que estava fazendo.

- Quando você sabia o que estava fazendo? – Tia Mione perguntou com os olhos estreitados, as mãos na cintura e uma voz que misturava indignação e divertimento. Parecida com Rose Weasley. – Quando ficou de cabeça pra baixo naquela vassoura se segurando somente pelas pernas? Quando ficou em pé na vassoura pra pegar aquela maldita bola? Quando provocou o goleiro que tem o dobro do seu tamanho? Ou quando ficou na frente daquele balaço, que surpresa, não estava indo em sua direção?

- Todas elas? – Rose perguntou com uma inocência fingida. Mas, até eu que estive três anos na mesma equipe de quadribol daquela maluca tinha que admitir a evolução dos seus ataques suicidas.

- Eu sempre alertei da necessidade que Rose tem de chamar a atenção. - Eu disse tentando parecer descontraído e obrigando Rose a olhar em minha direção. Ela pareceu aflita por meio segundo. Mas, depois voltou ao normal.

- Pois é. Eu acho que isso deve ser meio genético não? – Ela perguntou me desafiando com um olhar. Eu teria continuado aquela discussão. Desse modo eu estaria com uma situação com qual eu estava acostumado e tinha certo controle. Eu precisava disso até conseguir falar de verdade com aquela maluca. Eu precisava da atenção dela e dela por perto agora que tinha me decidido fazer algo (apesar de não saber exatamente o que era esse_ algo_). Mas, a própria Rose me interrompeu.

- O time está indo comemorar a vitória. – Ela disse despreocupada e eu fiquei aflito. Eu não pretendia adiar mais nosso encontro e isso podia atrapalhar meus planos. – Mas, eu disse que primeiro eu iria comemorar com minha família. Certo?

- Claro. – Tio Rony disse animado. – Vamos todos lá pra casa. Eu fiz um estoque de cervejas amanteigadas. - Todos então começaram a parabenizar Rose de forma enfática.

Aos poucos nos organizamos pra ir à casa do tio Rony. Eu percebi muitos jornalistas se amontoarem ao redor da saída tentando interceptar Rosie. Antes que eu pudesse ver se ela daria ou não alguma declaração Lily me puxou pra ir à frente junto com ela e Scorpius.

-Ela pode precisar de ajuda pra se livrar dos repórteres. – Eu disse zangado pra Lily.

- E ela terá. Só vou deixar você chegar muito perto dela quando eu achar que for seguro James Sirius. Você devia me agradecer por isso.

Quando cheguei praticamente todos já estavam lá. Alguns minutos depois aparataram ali Rose, Albus e Hugo. Eu devia imaginar que a ajuda que ela teria seria Albus.

- Então que tal um brinde a mais nova celebridade do quadribol? – Mamãe perguntou alegre. Era engraçado isso. Enquanto o filho do tio Ron era auror como meu pai a filha era jogadora de quadribol como minha mãe.

Todos comemoraram muito e discutiram o jogo. Tia Mione sempre ficava indignada quando alguém elogiava uma seqüência arriscada que Rose teria feito. E ninguém achou seguro admitir que o excesso de coragem e irreverência fossem justamente os diferenciais de Rose em campo. Ela era imprevisível, criativa, original e audaciosa. Vale salientar que isso não se retém apenas ao quadribol.

- Eu estou me divertindo muito. Mas, eu prometi ao time que passaria no pub em que eles foram comemorar o jogo. – Rose disse sorridente e eu fiquei novamente aflito. E agora?

- E eu no papel de prima companheira vou acompanhar Rose. Não é muito seguro Rose ficar sozinha com todos aqueles bonitões, quer dizer todos aqueles brutamontes. – Dominick se corrigiu quando viu o olhar zangado do pai. Agora mais essa.

- Quem quiser ir, sinta-se convidado. – Rose resolveu dizer com um sorriso.

- Eu vou. Aqueles jornalistas abutres podem estar por lá também. - Al disse fazendo todos rirem.

- Então, Scorpius, James e eu também vamos. – Lily disse e eu senti seu olhar de quem vai cobrar mais tarde por essa. Que seja. Se tudo der certo eu dou a Lily o que ela quiser.

Quando chegamos ao pub percebemos que ele estava recebendo apenas pessoas convidadas. Rose foi à frente, mas não precisou nem falar algo para que abrissem passagem pra ela. Eu senti muitos flashs e ela fez sinal para que entrássemos primeiro. Quando Rose entrou seus companheiros de time bateram palmas e ela fez uma reverência brincalhona.

- Até que enfim pimenta. Pensava que não ia aparecer mais. – Disse um dos jogadores que eu identifiquei sendo Wood, o goleiro.

- Eu disse que viria. Vocês já deviam saber que eu sou uma garota de palavra

- Bela captura Rooswelt. – Ela disse pro apanhador quando nos aproximamos. Ele estava sentado numa mesa com a namorada, os dois batedores e um atacante.

- Valeu sua anã suicida. - Ele disse rindo. – Mas, se prepara o chefe ficou enraivecido com você. Eu disse pra você maneirar nas suas loucuras.

Rose fez um gesto de descaso e pediu uma bebida.

- Me deixa apresentar meus primos. Estes são: Dominick Weasley, Albus Potter, Lily Potter e o namorado Scorpius Malfoy, e este é James Potter. – Ela terminou meio desconfortável. – Agora, estes são Edmond Rooswelt, - ela continuou apontando pro apanhador. - Mike e Jim, - Ela disse apontando pros batedores. – E Tony Dinit. – Ela concluiu apontando pro atacante.

- E esta é minha namorada Anne Hatheway. – O tal Rooswelt disse. Feita todas as apresentações nos sentamos com eles e começamos a conversar. Nick estava descaradamente paquerando com o tal Tony. Não que eu me importasse com isso.

- Patetaaaaaaaa, eu não te vi chegar. – Ouvi um dos atacantes reservas do time dizer claramente bêbado.

-Acho que você estava ocupado. – Rose disse divertida olhando pro copo dele.

-Como assim? – Ele disse fingindo indignação. – Pra você eu nunca estou ocupado.

- Claro que não Thomas. Eu jamais pensaria isso.

- Isso significa que você vai sair comigo? – Ele perguntou fazendo uma pose ridícula. Bom, com isso eu me importava. Eu tive que me segurar pra não dar uma surra no cara. Eu senti as mãos de Lily apertarem meu braço.

- Não dessa vez Thomas. – Ela disse rindo.

Quando já estávamos perto das três da manhã alguns jogadores começaram a ir embora.

- Ei ruiva psicopata eu já to indo. - O tal Tony Dinit veio se despedir de Rose. Dominique fingiu bocejar na mesma hora. Lily soltou uma risada baixa do meu lado. – Se quiser eu posso acompanhar você Dominick.

- Oh. Seria ótimo. Eu estou muito cansada e não quero estragar a festa de ninguém. – Então ela e o cara saíram.

- Ei, sua anã desastrada se o Tony se acertar com sua prima você vai ter que dá uma de casamenteira ou o resto do time vai ficar com ciúmes. – Roosevelt comentou rindo. – Sorte sua que eu já tenho minha Anne.

Rose só riu. Meia hora depois Albus se despediu dizendo que precisava ir porque no outro dia tinha que trabalhar cedo.

Quando Rose finalmente deu sinais que iria embora Lily e Scorpius se despediram apressados.

- Acho que ta na minha hora também. – Rose disse sem graça.

- E a minha - eu me levantei rápido ficando do lado dela. Saímos da boate e do lado de fora já estava vazio.

- Você tem muitos apelidos não? – Eu disse numa tentativa ridícula de puxar assunto assim que ficamos sozinhos. Ela me olhou parecendo assustada. – Pimenta, anã suicida, pateta, ruiva psicopata, anã desastrada. – Eu disse enumerando.

- Ow, você é bom de memória. Eu mesma não consigo guardar todos _os tratamentos carinhosos_ que recebo. – Ela disse meio divertida meio angustiada. – Acho que já podemos aparatar agora.

- Rose eu preciso conversar com você. E tem que ser agora. – Eu a vi ficar meio apreensiva por um instante. – Eu preciso me explicar. – Eu tive que apelar pra curiosidade dela. – Algumas coisas você precisa saber. – Ela pareceu meio relutante e ficou me analisando.

- Certo. Não adianta fugir. Onde você pretende conversar?

- No meu apartamento é mais adequado.

- Ok. James.

Aparatamos na portaria do meu prédio que é exclusivo de bruxos. Quando entrei eu indiquei a sala e ela se sentou na poltrona. Eu sentei em frente a ela no outro sofá.

- James você não queria conversar? – Rose interrompeu o silêncio, confusa.

- Eu não sei por onde começar.

- Pelo começo? – Ela perguntou com um riso nervoso.

- É eu acho o mais recomendável. Eu só não sei exatamente onde é o começo.

- Seria ele domingo? – Ela perguntou cobrindo as orelhas que eu sabia que estavam vermelhas a essa altura.

- Domingo não foi o começo. Eu diria que o começo foi quando começamos nossas famosas discussões.

- Ow. Quando eu comecei a falar então?- Ela disse divertida.

- Mais ou menos por ai eu acho. - Eu disse olhando pra ela. – Quando todo mundo percebeu que você seria tão inteligente quanto sua mãe. Tão engraçada quanto seu pai. Tão responsável quanto tio Percy. Tão original quanto tio Jorge. Tão bondosa como vovó e tão curiosa quanto vovô. Quando todos notaram que você seria independente e precoce e deixaria seus pais loucos e orgulhosos com isso. Que você seria boa em tudo que se dispusesse a fazer. Que faria tudo que esperassem que você fizesse melhor do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Encontrando sempre soluções. Quando eu descobri que você era perfeita de mais pra ser real. Eu comecei a te tirar do sério só porque eu adorava ver você descontrolada. Parecia que você era mais humana.

Rose olhava pra mim em choque e não disse nada. Eu resolvi que iria até o fim.

- Mas, eu era tão idiota que não percebia que isso me deixava mais frustrado. Por que quando você me deixava com cara de bobo no final de uma discussão ou quando defendia veemente aquilo que você acreditava você parecia ainda mais perfeita. Por que você sempre seria perfeita pra mim. Seus surtos eram adoráveis. Você era a pessoa mais desastrada do mundo, mas, quando caia e derrubava alguma coisa era um completo charme. Porque quando gritava não era ruidoso ou quando você gaguejava era bonito.

Eu precisei respirar. Procurei algum sinal no rosto de Rose, mas ela parecia petrificada.

- Quando eu me tornei capitão do time da grifinória meu segundo objetivo era a taça. – Eu disse rindo e vi certa confusão nos olhos dela. – Meu primeiro objetivo era infernizar sua vida até você estourar.

Ela não controlou seus movimentos e eu vi suas sobrancelhas se erguerem de forma tão típica. Fiquei aliviado porque ela não tinha entrado em colapso ou choque.

-Sádico. – Ela acabou resmungando e eu sorri.

- Mas, você não reclamava. Tinha mais determinação em um fio de cabelo do que todo o resto do time junto. Eu me perguntei centenas de vezes porque Mcgonagal não te colocou no comando daquele time.

- Eu era muito nova. – Ela disse sem mudar a expressão.

-E muito mais madura do que eu. Eu decidi que queria entrar pro ministério da magia no trem a caminho do sétimo ano. Até pra tomar uma decisão desse porte eu era impulsivo.

- Eu diria que você sempre foi mais decidido. – Ela discordou de forma doce.

- Você sempre foi mais cuidadosa. Quando eu entrei no castelo e me dei conta que seria o último ano eu surtei. Detenção ainda na primeira noite. A grifinória começou aquele campeonato com pontos negativos. E seus olhos Rosie. Eu nunca vou esquecer o seu olhar decepcionado.

- Eu não esperava aquilo. Você tinha melhorado um bocado no sexto ano. E aquilo tinha sido absurdo de mais até pra você. – Ela disse como se tivesse se defendendo.

- A culpa não foi sua. Foi minha. Mas, em algum momento daquele ano Rosie. – Eu disse e peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. – Em algum momento daquele ano eu me apaixonei por você.

- O que? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Eu não tinha percebido ainda. Mas, isso explica porque eu gostava de cumprir detenções, estudar e estar na biblioteca. Porque quando sai de Hogwarts o natal se tornou minha data preferida.

- Como?

- Eu não sei como nem quando exatamente aconteceu. Mas, céus Rose quando você voltou eu entrei em êxtase. Em uma semana você bagunçou minha vida. Eu pensava em você o tempo todo, inventava desculpas pra vontade que eu tinha de te ver. Eu senti tanta coisa em uma semana que naquela hora a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi te beijar.

Ficamos em silêncio até que eu não agüentei mais.

- E então?

-Então o que?

- Rose, eu não estou esperando uma declaração nem nada, mas você poderia falar alguma coisa? – disse soando mais ansioso do que gostaria.

- Nas férias do meu sexto para o sétimo ano eu tinha certeza que estava apaixonada por você.

- O que? – perguntei com uma sensação de felicidade imensa.

- Você tinha ficado responsável. Menos egoísta e implicante. Até seu ego inflamado estava mais ameno. Mas, continuava engraçado, decidido e irreverente. Ainda tinha todos os nossos primos falando que eu estava sentindo sua falta. Eu não sei como, mas aconteceu. Foi por isso que eu terminei com Ed.

- Então? – perguntei cada vez mais ansioso.

- Então esse foi um dos motivos de eu ter ido embora.

- O que? – Perguntei com uma onda de pânico me invadindo.

-James você me detestava. Eu era a prima chata, criança e implicante. E você estava namorando.

- Eu não estava namorando. – disse exasperado. – aquela maldita revista de fofoca inventou aquilo

- Certo. E eu pensei que você estava namorando. Eu estava cansada. Eu tinha nove disciplinas no nível de NIEMS naquele ano. Minha mãe queria que eu decidisse o que ia fazer e eu não tinha idéia. Era muita pressão. Então eu decidi que precisava de um tempo. Pra conhecer novos lugares. Tomar decisões e principalmente esquecer você James.

Quando ela disse isso eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida. O que ela queria dizer com isso?

- E quando eu voltei tinha certeza que tinha atingido todos os meus objetivos. Eu me enganei durante uma semana. E você bagunçou minha vida com um único beijo.

- O que isso quer dizer?

Ela olhou pra mim e respirou fundo antes de dizer.

- Eu ainda sou completamente apaixonada por você James Sirius. – Agarra ela seu idiota. Agora. Faz alguma coisa. Mas, antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa Rose me interrompeu. – Mas, isso basta?

- Como?

- Isso basta? Nós somos tão diferentes.

- Nem tão diferentes assim. – eu a interrompi. – Eu e você somos apaixonados por quadribol. Eu demorei a começar a ler mais, mas diria que hoje em dia leio tanto quanto você. Nós gostamos dos mesmos sabores de sorvetes.

- E a gente sempre brigava por causa disso. – Ela disse sorrindo e eu interpretei isso como um bom sinal.

- É. Fomos os únicos a ir até o último ano com História da Magia. Até a mesma família a gente tem. – Eu disse tentando fazer graça.

- Mas, a gente sempre brigou tanto. – Ela disse ainda relutante.

- Paixão retraída. – Eu disse de prontidão.

- A gente nem era apaixonado um pelo outro ainda.

- Mas, era o nosso destino. Provavelmente estava escrito em algum mapa astral, nas cartas ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Você nunca cursou adivinhação James e odiava Astronomia.

- Eu não detestava. Só me dava sono.

- Eu ainda não sei.

- Rose, - eu disse tentando manter a calma. – Eu amo você.

Ela me olhou nos olhos séria e então sorriu.

- Eu também amo você James Sirius Potter. E seja o que Merlin quiser.

Então ela me beijou. E isso é realmente bom.

_O amor é o calor  
Que aquece a alma  
O amor tem __**sabor**__  
Prá quem bebe a sua água._

**Reviews**

**Finalmente hein? Fim de período (Aliás, fim do penúltimo período. Eu sou oficialmente uma concluinte agora), junto com chegada surpresa da mamãe me fizeram parar completamente de escrever. Mas aqui ta mais um capítulo da fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Ta meio meloso, porque é reflexo do meu estado meloso agora. Eu quase escrevi um capítulo com final triste porque eu também to meio deprê. Mamãe foi embora ontem. Pra quem acompanha romance Ideal sai um capítulo com certeza até quarta. E outro antes do fim de semana. Estou planejando aproveitar as férias pra concluir a fic. Espero que de certo. **

**Mari IP – Completamente honrada por essa ter sido sua primeira fic com essa geração. E eu tenho que confessar que do tempo que eu só lia fic (e não era maluca o suficiente pra escrever uma) meu sonho era terminar um capítulo no beijo. É tão clichê e tão legal. E é tão clichê que eu fiz isso de novo. Só que foi sem querer agora. Sério. ^^**

**Quézia – A Rose meio que fugiu. Mas, já ta tudo certo agora. Quer dizer quase certo. Ainda teremos um pequeno problema pro próximo capítulo. (Eu resolvi escrever um quinto capítulo como um epílogo. Como não vai fazer muita diferença na fic acho que não é um problema né?) Espero que não tenha desistido de ler a fic. ^^**

**Pry Pottert – Que bom que gostou da fic. Fico realmente feliz. E como toda escritora (mesmo uma pseudo escritora) eu adoro reviews. Então não se preocupe com o tamanho. Eu também tenho mania de ler fics de madrugada. Quando minha irmã deixa eu curtir o silêncio. Mas, não deixe de ir a igreja porque foi dormir tarde. ^^**

**Brenda.m – Eu também sempre fiquei imaginando esse casal. A princípio essa era uma fic James Potter e Lily Evans. Mas, eu achei que esse casal Rose e James Sirius (que eu já queria colocar em uma fic) ficaria mais apropriado. Eu fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado. Atualizada a fic.**

**Espero mais reviews. Quem sabe eu me animo e escrevo outro capítulo ainda essa semana? Aos leitores de Romance Ideal não se preocupem. Essa semana com certeza tem dois capítulos lá. ^^**


	5. Capítulo IV

Eu simplesmente adorava esses momentos. Rose estava sentada no meu sofá e eu estava deitado repousando a cabeça em seu colo. Enquanto isso ela mexia em meu cabelo.

Hoje fazia dez meses que estávamos juntos. A única pessoa que sabia sobre isso era Lily. Rose tinha vindo jantar comigo e agora estávamos aproveitando um momento de ócio conjunto.

- Eu ainda não acredito que isso realmente esta acontecendo. – Rose disse quebrando o silêncio e eu sorri.

- Eu também não. Lily disse que não agüenta mais eu perguntando pra ela se isso é real ou fruto da minha imaginação.

- Eu acho que Lily merece um prêmio por nos agüentar então. – Rose disse sorridente. Eu quase comentei que eu tinha prometido a Lily que ela seria madrinha do nosso casamento. Junto com o escorpião albino do namorado dela. Mas, eu e Rose não costumávamos fazer planos e eu tinha medo de assustá-la com esse tipo de conversa.

- Eita. Já são nove horas. Tenho que ir Jay. – De todos os contratempos que um namoro escondido poderia gerar esse era o pior deles. Nosso tempo juntos e sem preocupações sempre parecia curto de mais. Rose sempre tinha que estar inventando desculpas e saindo apressada.

- Fica só mais um pouquinho. – Eu pedi enquanto levantava e olhava pra ela.

- Você sabe que eu não posso meu bem. – Ela disse contra os meus lábios. Deu-me um beijo e se levantou.

- Sabe. Eu acho que já esta na hora de contarmos a todos.

- Não vamos discutir isso agora. – Rose disse e suspirou, fugindo do assunto. - amanhã conversamos sobre isso. Eu acompanhei Rose até o saguão e lá ela aparatou.

Subi e comecei a pensar no meu relacionamento com Rose. Quando decidimos que seria mais adequado mantermos sigilo, estávamos pensando em uma fase de teste. Ver se isso daria certo, sem toda a família se metendo. Mas, já estamos juntos há dez meses. Eu tenho certeza absoluta do que sinto por aquela garota. E tenho certeza dos sentimentos dela.

E eu realmente estou cansado de toda essa brincadeira de esconde e esconde. Não poder sair em público. Horários malucos, mentiras e principalmente as fofocas. Quer dizer essa semana eu fui obrigado a ler uma nota onde Rose estaria se encontrando novamente com o filho do ministro. Só no sonho mais bonito daquele maluco.

No domingo Rose, mandou uma coruja avisando que só poderia me encontrar na casa de vovó, pois Fred tinha pedido que ela chegasse mais cedo e ela iria pra lá logo depois de tomar café. Eu estranhei o pedido, mas, deixei pra lá. Resolvi passar na casa dos meus pais pra conversar com Lily então.

- Bom dia. - Papai, mamãe, Lily e Albus estavam sentados terminando o café da manhã.

- James Sirius Potter? – Mamãe perguntou surpresa e olhou o relógio na parede. - São realmente oito e meia da manhã de um domingo, e James está aqui em casa?

- Aparentemente. – Lily disse com o olhar desconfiado.

- Vai tomar café? – Papai perguntou.

- Não. Tomei antes de sair de casa.

- Bom, continuem batendo papo que eu já to indo pra vovó. – Albus disse.

- Já? – Perguntei surpreso. Normalmente só íamos por volta de nove e meia dez horas.

- Fred pediu que eu chegasse cedo. Ele tava muito misterioso. – Al disse franzindo o cenho.

- E você sabe como esse lance de segredo mexe com a natureza jornalística do seu irmão não?- Lily caçoou.

- Que seja. Adeus família. Até daqui a pouco. – Albus então se direcionou a lareira e sumiu.

- O que exatamente Fred quer com aqueles dois?- Eu pensei alto.

- Dois?- Mamãe perguntou curiosa.

- Rose disse que Fred também queria falar com ela.

- E quando foi que ela disse isso pra você? – Mamãe perguntou e alguma coisa no sorriso dela e nos olhos desconfiados me deu calafrios.

- Não foi ela que disse. Foi Lily.- Eu disse a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça. Lily estava se segurando pra não rir e mamãe levantou as sobrancelhas instantaneamente.

- Lily?

- Foi mamãe. Eu disse a ele. Eu pedi que ele passasse aqui porque precisava de ajuda com umas coisas e Rose não poderia já que Jorge tinha solicitado primeiro. – Lily teve pena e resolveu acudir. Logo depois disso subimos em direção ao seu quarto.

- Sabe ser madrinha do seu casamento já é muito pouco. Essa história de vocês dois vai me deixar louca. Eu acho que vou querer ser madrinha do primeiro filho também. – Lily divagou e uma imagem de um bebê com os olhos de Rose invadiu minha mente. – O que você quer aqui tão cedo Jay?

- Você sabe o que Fred quer com a Rose e o Albus?

- Como é que eu vou saber? – Lily me perguntou como se eu fosse louco. – Você sabe como aqueles três se dão bem.

- É sei. – Eu disse resmungando.

- Você não veio até aqui pra isso não é? Você nem sabia que ele tinha chamado Albus. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Assim como eu não sabia que tinha chamado Rose.

- Eu estive pensando.

- Muito bem. Continue exercitando isso que um dia você se acostuma. – Lily me interrompeu fazendo piada.

- É sério Lils.

- Ok. Ok. Diga o que te aflige e eu te direi a solução.

- Dificilmente.

- Você veio aqui pra resmungar ou pra conversar? – Ela perguntou irritada. Eu apenas suspirei.

- Você acha que Rose tem vergonha do nosso relacionamento?

- O que? – Lily gritou. – Não seja absurdo James Sirius Potter. – Ela reclamou e eu contei o que tinha acontecido ontem e o que eu tinha pensado.

- Você é tão obtuso James. Ela não fugiu do assunto. Ela precisava ir pra casa. Mas, eu concordo com você. Se você esta tão certo sobre isso abra o jogo com ela. – Lily disse me encorajando. – Agora se prepare. Essa família vai entrar em polvorosa. Toda a confusão que rendeu meu namoro com o Malfoy vai ser fichinha perto disso. – Ela concluiu com um sorriso maldoso.

- Valeu o incentivo Lily. Vou descer pra conversar com a mamãe.

Quando passei pela sala papai estava lendo o jornal. Ao chegar à cozinha mamãe já estava terminando de arrumar as coisas.

- Mamãe?

- Oi querido. Tem certeza que não quer pelo menos um cafezinho?

- Sabe, um cafezinho sairia realmente bem. – Eu disse sorridente e sentei-me à mesa da cozinha. Mamãe me entregou a xícara e sentou na minha frente.

- Então ajudou Lily?

- O que? – EU perguntei distraído.

- Você não tinha vindo aqui ajudar a Lils? – Mamãe perguntou com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Oh. Claro. – respondi rápido.

- Eu sempre me orgulhei da relação que você tem com sua irmã. Vocês são tão próximos um do outro. Quer dizer, além de irmãos vocês sempre foram amigos.

-É.

- Seu pai nunca cogitou a hipótese de ter um único filho. Ele não gostava de ter sido filho único. E ele adora o fato de vocês terem tido a chance de ter tantos primos e se darem tão bem. – Minha mãe começou a devanear e eu suspeitei que ela tivesse algum objetivo com essa conversa. Mas, eu a deixei continuar. – Eu lembro como ele costumava fantasiar a respeito de Albus e Rose.

- O que? – Perguntei levando um susto. Quer dizer eu nunca soube de nenhum comentário do meu pai sobre aqueles dois.

- Oh. Seu pai nunca comentou em público. Só comigo. Como seria se Rose e Albus tivessem alguma coisa. Ele costumava dizer que poderia ser como Rony e a Mione. Melhores amigos.

- E você o que acha disso? – Perguntei nervoso.

- Eu sempre soube que eles não eram como Rony e Mione. – Ela disse me olhando nos olhos. – Eles eram mais como seu pai e Mione.

- Como assim?

- Só amigos. Quase irmãos. E são tão seguros disso que nunca se abalaram com as especulações.

- Papai gostaria que os dois ficassem juntos? – Perguntei temendo a resposta.

- Bom, eu espero que você não espalhe, mas Rose é a sobrinha preferida do seu pai. – Mamãe disse com um traço de bom humor.

- Eu bem que desconfiei. – respondi com um pouco de ironia.

- Pois é. Mas, eu sei que seu pai ficaria igualmente satisfeito se fosse_ você_ e Rose.

- Aposto que ele nunca pensou sobre isso. – Eu disse após me recuperar do susto.

- Ai que você se engana. Na verdade ele achava que quando Rose anunciou que estava viajando você fosse fazer alguma coisa pra impedi-la.

- O que? – Perguntei de novo e bobamente.

- Oh. Seu pai é muito sensitivo. Ele pensou que você iria perceber a tempo como Rose era a garota certa pra você. Depois ele achou que você fosse buscá-la em algum canto. Até que ele perdeu as esperanças e passou a torcer que ela voltasse solteira. – Mamãe disse atenta a minha reação. – Ele parou de ler colunas sociais. Ele fica nervoso sempre que lançam especulações sobre Rose. E está pensando seriamente em conversar com você.

- Conversar comigo?

- Ele acha que você puxou essa lentidão dele e se sente responsável. – Mamãe disse sorridente. – Então eu tenho que lembrá-lo que no fim tudo deu certo conosco.

- Hum. Sabe, eu e Rose somos uma coisa difícil de imaginar não? – Eu tinha intenção que saísse como uma afirmação. Mas, pareceu muito mais uma pergunta.

- Pros outros pode até ser. Mas, para mim e seu pai. Até pra sua tia Mione, vocês parecem muito certo um pro outro.

- Tia Mione?

- É. Ela já estava quase me pedindo pra que mandasse você ir atrás da filha dela há um ano.

- E o tio Ron?

- Seu tio Ron não vê e nem quer ver nada que envolva a garotinha dele. E ele é muito bom em não perceber as coisas. Você sabe disso. Mas, claro que isso tudo são só especulações de pais preocupados certo?

- Certo. – Eu disse me recompondo.

- Se você estivesse mesmo interessado na sua prima tenho certeza que não a deixaria escapar. – Mamãe disse e piscou pra mim.

Pouco tempo depois já estávamos na casa de vovó. Quando chegamos lá encontramos Rose e Al conversando na varanda.

- O casal ai pode dizer o que Fred queria tão cedo? – Lily perguntou quando nos aproximamos. Ela estava curiosa, mas não perdia a chance de me provocar.

- Na verdade não. – Albus disse rindo e eu olhei pra Rose. Ela então assumiu uma postura defensiva.

- É coisa do Fred. Daqui a pouco ele vai dizer pra vocês.

- Sabe é muito frustrante ver os favoritismos tão visíveis nessa família. – Lily resmungou por ter que esperar mais.

- Fazer o que se eu e Rose sempre fomos os preferidos. - Al brincou passando a mão pelos ombros dela. Aquilo provocou um comichão em mim.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora do almoço Fred se levantou com Isabele.

- Bom, nós gostaríamos de fazer um comunicado. – Fred disse extremamente sorridente e fazendo uma pose séria. – É com muita satisfação que eu comunico a vocês que em dois meses Isabelle virará finalmente e oficialmente uma Wesley. - Tio Jorge e Tia Angelina foram os primeiros a parabenizá-los. Seguidos de vovó e vovô e depois toda a família.

- Então era isso que ele queria com vocês? - Lily perguntou curiosa.

- Não exatamente. – Rose disse sem graça.

- Ah. E eu gostaria de dizer que estamos muito satisfeitos em informar que Rose e Albus aceitaram ser padrinhos desta união. – Fred concluiu sorridente e Rose me olhou parecendo culpada. E foi uma sensação esquisita. Quer dizer. Como eu faria para que todos parassem de pensar em Rose e Al como um casal se as coisas não ajudavam?

- Eles são primos e melhores amigos. – Lily disse no meu ouvido.

- Eu sei.

- Você sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes do Al não é mesmo?

- Claro. – Respondi mesmo sem ter certeza.

No final da tarde estávamos eu, Lily, mamãe e tia Mione conversando, então Rose e Al se aproximaram.

- Eu não sei por que todo aquele mistério. – Mamãe comentou com Al e Rosie, mas olhando pra mim. – Todos sempre soubemos que vocês dois seriam padrinhos do casamento do Fred.

- Na verdade Fred queria saber se teria problema se formássemos um casal de padrinhos. Aparentemente ele tinha esperanças de ter como padrinho o filho do primeiro ministro. – Albus respondeu fazendo piada. Eu não achei a menor graça.

- Como? – Eu perguntei automaticamente.

- Ele disse que nós seríamos os padrinhos. E não era uma pergunta. Ele só não sabia se faríamos dois casais ou se seríamos um casal. Ele queria saber se os boatos eram verdades, e se eu ou Rose estávamos saindo com alguém. Ele disse que graças a nossa inaptidão sentimental ele teria que pensar em um novo casal de padrinhos. – Albus explicou e Rose estava muda olhando pra mim.

- Então é melhor ele não se apressar em escolher outro casal. – Lily disse apertando meu braço. – Pode ser que algum de vocês dois entrem num relacionamento sério até o dia do casamento.

- Eu não tenho plano quanto a isso. – Albus disse virando os olhos. – E Rose? Que horas ela pretende fazer isso? – Al disse rindo. Abraçou-a pelo ombro como estava acostumado e continuou. – Nós ainda seremos dois velhos solitários e acabaremos casando.

- Duvido muito. – Eu disse ríspido e todos me olharam. – Nem mesmo Rose conseguiria suportar você Al.

- Isso é o que você diz irmãozinho. – Albus me provocou, mas alguma coisa nos olhos dele me dizia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

O dia passou arrastado e eu resolvi ir pra casa mais cedo. Menos de trinta minutos depois estavam batendo na minha porta.

- Rosie?

- Você sabe que eu amo você não sabe? – Ela perguntou olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

- Sei. Eu também amo você. – Disse rendido, e a puxei pra dentro do apartamento enquanto a beijava.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra contar pra você.

- O que? – Eu perguntei enquanto a encaixava em meu colo.

- Albus sabe.

- O que?

- Albus sabe sobre nós dois.

- Desde quando?

- Hoje pela manhã. Na verdade ele sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa comigo. Mas, ele nunca pressiona. Hoje nós conversamos e eu acabei contando a ele. Espero que isso não te chateie.

- Na verdade Rosie isso não poderia me deixar mais satisfeito. Eu realmente quero conversar sério com você.

- Eu devo ficar com medo?

- Não. Mesmo porque isso não combina nem um pouco com você. – Comentei risonho. – Rose eu não sou um moleque. Eu sou um cara adulto. Devo ressaltar que eu sou um excelente partido. Boa família, um bom emprego, carreira em ascensão...

- E irresistivelmente charmoso. – Ela completou enquanto me beliscava. – Você esta tentando me dizer que eu sou uma garota de sorte senhor Potter?

- Não querida. Eu estou tentando dizer que eu sou um cara de sorte, já que você é uma grande responsável pela pessoa que eu me tornei. – Disse olhando nos olhos dela, que a essa altura estavam um pouco marejados. – Eu amo tanto você. – Eu sussurrei contra a pele do rosto dela, enquanto beijava sua bochecha. – Mas, eu quero viver isso por inteiro Rose Weasley. Quero sair com você, poder lhe beijar logo após uma partida e olhar feio pra aqueles batedores enquanto abraço você. Quero ser apresentado a sua família como seu namorado, apesar de saber como isso pode ser assustador. – Eu disse e Rose deu uma leve gargalhada. – E quero que todos saibam que você é minha.

- Você tem certeza que vai dar certo? – Ela perguntou temerosa. – Porque nada me faria mais infeliz do que te perder.

- Pode ficar tranqüila Rose. Eu não vou permitir que nada tire você de mim.

- Eu acho que agüento um jantar com meus sogros. – Ela disse risonha. – Você acha que eles vão gostar de mim?

- Eu acho que sofro um sério risco que eles esqueçam que eu sou o filho deles e não você. – Eu disse entrando na brincadeira. – Mas, tem mais Rose.

- Mesmo? Porque sabe toda essa conversa está me deixando muito cansada. – Ela disse olhando para mim e começou a me beijar. Como por Merlin essa garota acha que algum dia eu vou deixar ela se afastar de mim? Eu me afastei um pouco e tomei toda a coragem digna de um grifinório pra poder continuar.

- Eu quero fazer planos com você. Quero poder dormir e acordar do seu lado todos os dias. Comprar uma casa com jardim e cercas. Quero poder dizer a Lily que eu já comuniquei você que ela vai ser madrinha do meu casamento e do nosso primeiro filho.

- Espera. – Ela disse olhando pro meu rosto, ela estava séria e isso me causou uma certa preocupação. – Só se ela aceitar que o padrinho vai ser o Al sabe? Do nosso filho. Porque eu tive que prometer isso pra ele hoje pra ele poder me desculpar por ter escondido isso dele durante dez meses.

- Você realmente já pensou em ter filhos comigo?

- Sabe, é pra isso que a gente anda treinando James Sirius... – Ela respondeu com um sorriso irresistível. – Eu quero tudo isso também James. Quero poder construir uma vida com você. – Ela terminou séria.

- É muito bom saber disso. Porque eu acho o próximo domingo uma boa oportunidade pra comunicarmos a todos do nosso namoro.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo senhorita Weasley. E se eu bem conheço essa família, pelo nosso próprio bem vai ser melhor apressar o enlace para você se tornar uma senhora Potter.

- E você pode me dizer o porquê disso senhor Potter? – Rose perguntou divertida, mas sem fazer nenhuma objeção. O que realmente me animou bastante.

- Claro. Bom, a atenção sob você vai triplicar e você não vai mais poder mentir e tudo mais. E driblar seu pai vai ser bem mais difícil... Sem falar nas ameaças de morte e tudo mais. Muito mais seguro pra mim sabe?

- Que belo grifinório você esta me saindo James Sirius. Quanta covardia.

- Isso não é covardia futura senhora Potter. Isso é só uma questão de segurança.

- Com medo do seu tio Rony?

- Prevenido com meu sogro. O senhor Weasley. Você sabe o que dizem sobre os Weasleys?

- Não faço a menor idéia.

- Seres ciumentos e possessivos. Sobretudo com as mulheres da família. Uma linhagem antiga de verdadeiros grifinórios.

- Diante disso é melhor você se cuidar mesmo. – Ela disse rindo. Eu a deixei assim, rindo entre meus braços. Porque da próxima vez que nós fossemos conversar sobre isso eu trataria de comprar um anel antes. As pessoas da minha família também são conhecidas por isso. As coisas da forma certa.

_E hoje mesmo quase não lembro  
Que já estive sozinho  
Que um dia seria seu marido  
Seu príncipe encantado..._

**Apareci por aqui também. ;D como uma fênix estou aos poucos ressurgindo das cinzas no mundo das fics. Espero sinceramente que tenha ai alguém que goste desse capítulo. Eu sinceramente achei ele muito parado. =/**

**Eu tenho a leve impressão também que eu tenho um leitor muito devoto que deixou várias reviews com nomes diferentes, eu digo isso baseada nos horários que eu recebi os alertas de reviews (com um ou nenhum minuto de diferença), mas como eu não posso ter certeza sobre isso pretendo responder todas as reviews. Sério eu adooooro receber reviews como todas as escritoras daqui, mas realmente isso não foi necessário. Eu já estou escrevendo esse capítulo desde quando terminei o de Romance Ideal. Então, se na próxima vez você quiser se identificar não vai ter problemas. *_* E eu me sinto muito orgulhosa se isso for verdade, melhor do que ter dez pessoas que gostem da sua fic, eh ter um leitor que adore sua fic o suficiente pra escrever dez reviews. ;D**

**Addicted Human- Eles estão apaixonados. Muito muito apaixonados. **

**Mari lP. Declarações sempre me deixam arrepiada. Adoro cenas terminadas em beijos. A reação da pequena família no próximo e derradeiro capítulo. =D**

**Quézia – Eu sei que demorei um bocado. =(. Espero que volte pra ler este cap.**

**DanielaMPotter – Oh. Uma leitora do outro lado do atlântico? Quanta honra. Muito feliz que tenha gostado. Vou dar uma olhada nas suas fics flor.**

**Pry Potter. – Ainda bem que vc acha que tem nexo. Meu medo era escrever um monte de besteira e ir me perdendo. Pseudo significa uma coisa falsa, deixa eu explicar melhor Pseudo escritora significa que eu não sou uma escritora de verdade, sou uma falsa escritora. Mesmo porque eu só brinco de escrever de vez em quando. Pra ser bem sincera, eu sou na verdade uma matemática completamente apaixonada pelo que estuda. Eu não trocaria isto por nada. =X E este não é o último cap. Agora o próximo é. =D**

**Lallis – Eu fazer seu dia? Nananinanão. Eu adorei seus textos. Você que fez meu dia. Muito bom descobrir uma garota tão novinha com tanto talento. E fico feliz que tenha gostado dessa fic. Obrigada digo eu.**

**MelsMalfoy – Na verdade eu gosto muito da Rose Weasley como personagem. Acho que é pelo fato dela ser fruto dos meus personagens preferidos, o Rony e a Mione. E por ela ser a mais velha. Tenho que admitir que como filha mais velha tenho certa predileção por filhos mais velhos. Então eu no geral leio fics com ela. =D E James e Rose também me pareceu absurdamente fofo.**

**DaniProngs – Fico feliz que gosta das minhas fics. Mas, eu pretendo terminar essa fic e então escrever a continuação de Romance Ideal. Uma fic de cada vez agora, porque vou tentar escrever com mais regularidade. =D**

**L. Black Lupin – Muito lindos os dois juntos. Eu concordo totalmente. Eu queria que mais autores se animassem em escrever sobre isso. Mas, tem muita gente que eh contra enlace entre primos e tals. Eu particularmente não vejo problema nisso, mas**...

**Laís – Ai está a continuação da fic. ;D**

**Carolzinha – Que bom que gostou. Perfeita é exagero mas, eu aprecio muitíssimo sua consideração.**

**lauraa Weasley – Não precisa implorar flor eu com certeza vou terminar essa fic, eu posso ser meio desorganizada as vezes mas sempre concluo o que começo... Eu também gostaria que tivesse mais desse ship.**

**Camila – Capítulo novinho em folha ai...**

**Day Potter – Continuação para você...**

**Polly – Eu também sou uma criaturinha curiosa. Doente de curiosidade como diria todos os meus amigos. Espero que isso aplaque sua curiosidade um pouco. ;D**

**Meg – Postei mais.**

**rafaelly weasley Potter – Está ai mais. Eu não tinha planos de deixar ela inacabada flor, não se preocupe.**

**Mellany – Fico feliz que tenha gostado do casal. Mesmo. =***

**Heitor – Um leitor homem? De verdade? Fico deveras honrada. =***


	6. Capítulo V

Eu sei que são seis horas da manhã. E também lembro de não ter conseguido dormir até as duas e meia da madrugada. Mas, eu provavelmente nunca estive tão ansioso. E eu estou botando na conta, o dia que fui a Hogwarts pela primeira vez. O primeiro jogo de quadribol. O primeiro dia de trabalho. O dia que eu beijei Rose pela primeira vez, o dia que me declarei pra Rose pela primeira vez. Já deu pra entender. Todo mundo fica particularmente ansioso quando faz algo pela primeira vez e eu não sou exceção.

Bom não é a primeira vez que eu vou almoçar na casa da vovó Molly. Não é a primeira vez que eu sou apresentado aos pais de uma namorada. E muito menos é a primeira vez que eu vou assumir que estou completamente apaixonado por Rose Weasley.

Mas, absolutamente é a primeira vez que eu vou informar a todos os membros do clã Weasley que eu amo Rose Weasley, minha prima, depois de tantos anos de briga. E não tenho nenhuma previsão sobre como vão ficar as coisas depois disso. A única certeza que eu tenho é que vou querer Rose para mim para todo sempre. Independente de como.

Ouvi batidas na porta e me assustei por causa da hora. Corri para ver quem era.

- Rose? - Perguntei assustado.

- Oi. - Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso enquanto esfregava as mãos. - Você estava dormindo?

- Não. Tinha acabado de acordar. - Eu disse enquanto dava espaço pra que ela entrasse. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Com você? Com alguém da família?

- Não ta tudo bem. - Ela olhava pra mim atentamente e mexia nos cabelos sem parar.

- Você mudou de idéia? - Perguntei tenso e sem querer acabei prendendo o ar.

- Não. Não. - Ela disse depressa, o que me tranqüilizou bastante. - Por que? Você mudou?

- Não. - Respondi igualmente me dedicou o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e eu senti que tudo daria certo.

- Eu só não conseguia mais ficar em casa. Eu mal dormi essa noite. E bom sabia que a única pessoa capaz de me acalmar seria você, então estou aqui. - Ela disse rápido.

- É bom saber que eu não sou o único nervoso por aqui. - Finalmente estava me sentindo mais tranqüilo. Sentei no sofá e a puxei pro meu colo. Mal percebi que estava adormecendo.

- Jay. Meu amor, acorde. - Quando abri os olhos Rose sorria pra mim ainda sentada em meu colo. Eu mal lembrei que eu sempre ficava de mal humor quando alguém me acordava. - Vamos, James. Já são dez horas. Você ainda tem que se arrumar.

- Certo. Você vai esperar por mim? - Perguntei soando ridiculamente ansioso.

- Eu não conseguiria sair daqui sozinha. Estou uma pilha.

- Ok. Não vou demorar.

Uma hora depois estávamos em frente da casa da vovó. Apertei a mão de Rose, antes de finalmente soltar e bater na porta.

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram. - Lily disse quando abriu a porta. - Tio Ron não para de reclamar que você saiu de casa antes mesmo dele acordar. Eu ouvi tia Mione comentar com a mamãe que acha que você está namorando em segredo. Mamãe parecia ansiosa com isso apesar de eu não entender exatamente porque. Será que ela desconfia de algo? Quase todo mundo já chegou sabe. Aliás, vocês são loucos de chegarem juntos - Lily falou tudo tão rápido que quase não entendi o que ela queria dizer.

- Han? - Rose perguntou parecendo tão perdida quanto eu.

- Vamos vamos. Se você não fizerem logo isso eu vou ter um troço de tanta ansiedade.- Porque provavelmente é ela que está ansiosa mesmo.

- E se você não parar eu vou ter um troço tentando acompanhar. - Rose disse um pouco mais alto.

- O que foi? - Fred perguntou curioso. - Vocês dois chegaram juntos? Onde vocês estavam?

- A gente se encontrou aqui na frente. - Rose respondeu. Me deu um olhadela e seguiu para a varanda. Eu fui atrás com Lily ao meu encalço, sentindo o olhar de Fred.

- Bom dia. - A voz de Rose soou alta enquanto ela sorria. Era aquele sorriso meio nervoso mas ainda lindo.

- Até que enfim. - Tio Ron resmungou. Eu sabia que ele ia perguntar aonde ela esteve. Mas, antes que ele pudesse fazer isso Lily resolveu intervir. Aparentemente eu estou em débito eterno com minha irmã caçula. O que invariavelmente coloca minha vida em perigo constante.

- Então podemos começar a comer? Eu estou faminta. Vamos ajudar a vovó Rose.- Então Lily puxou Rose em direção a cozinha.

- Você e Rose chegaram juntos? - Lucy perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Nos encontramos ai em frente. - Eu respondi dando os ombros e fui me sentar perto do papai.

Com pouco tempo estavam todos servidos. Eu praticamente não consegui tocar na comida. Meus olhos encontraram os de Rose tantas vezes que eu me perguntava como todos não estavam vendo isso. Eu via Lily falar sem parar ao seu lado. Quando finalmente começaram a servir a sobremesa eu disfarçadamente limpei meu prato quase cheio com um feitiço mudo. Sem pensar em me servir eu me caminhei até perto dos meus irmãos. Havia chegado a hora.

- Por Merlin me deixem tirar uma foto disso. - Albus disse sorridente. - Eu provavelmente vou me lembrar desse momento pra sempre.

- Que momento? - Tia Mione perguntou. Estávamos tão concentrados que nem vimos ela se aproximando.

- Você já vai saber tia. - Lily respondeu e olhou pra mim me intimando a apressar as coisas.

- Será que vocês poderiam me dar um minuto de atenção? - Perguntei e senti o estômago embrulhar. Rosie discretamente passou os dedos na base da minha costa e eu me acalmei. - Tenho algo a dizer.

- Sobre o projeto? - Vovó perguntou curiosa. Estávamos começando as implantações dos projetos que criei e estava causando muita repercussão.

- Teremos outro anuncio esta semana? - Lucy perguntou fazendo graça. - Pelo menos sabemos que não é um casamento já que nem namorada você tem.

- Ou.. - Louis começou, mas eu interrompi.

- Na verdade eu tenho uma namorada. - Finalmente consegui fazê-los prestar devida atenção.

- Você vai casar? - Louis perguntou como se fosse o maior absurdo do mundo e eu devo admitir que me senti ofendido.

- Eu poderia começar apresentando a essa grande e barulhenta família minha namorada?

- Ela vai vir aqui? - Vovó perguntou com olhos arregalados.

- Na verdade ela já esta aqui. Eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem Rose Weasley. - Disse enquanto a abraçava.

- Nós conhecemos Rose seu idio... - Molly começou, mas parou quando finalmente entendeu. Uma onda de compreensão passou pela casa de vovó e antes que eu pudesse contar até três todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Eu mal pude perceber aproximações quando senti minha mãe me abraçar. Tio Ron estava na nossa frente falando coisas incompreensíveis e Tia Mione ao seu lado falando sorridente apenas com Rose.

- Por favor fiquem todos quietos. - Lily disse alto enquanto eu via Al tirando uma foto. Imaginar uma foto, onde eu estava abraçado com Rose, minha mãe e Tia Mione sorriam sem parar, e tio Ron com orelhas vermelhas era totalmente ignorado me fez rir.

- Por que você está rindo? Não estou vendo graça James. - Tio Ron resmungou.

- Eu estou rindo porque estou feliz. Porque finalmente posso dizer a todos que Rose Wesley é minha namorada.

- Como assim finalmente? Desde quando vocês estão juntos? - Papai perguntou tentando parecer bravo, mas sem conseguir esconder seu entusiasmo.

- Dez meses e oito dias.

- O que? - Mamãe perguntou dando um pulo. - Como vocês conseguiram esconder isso por tanto tempo de tanta gente.

- Eu já sabia. - Al cantou e Victoire começou a reclamar, diante disso.

- Você sabe desde ontem seu idiota. - Lily disse e todos pararam de reclamar por um segundo. - Já eu sei desde antes de começar. - Ela completou parecendo vitoriosa.

- Como assim. Agora você vai trocar seu irmão pelos seus cunhados? Porque os irmãos do seu namorado sabem e eu não? - Hugo perguntou esquecendo completamente que o namorado dela era primo dele, e os cunhados os melhores amigos dela desde sempre.

- Ah por favor. Lily é uma fofoqueira curiosa. Ninguém disse a ela nada, e Albus só soube ontem. Logo parem com isso. - Eu disse rápido antes que começasse outra enxurrada de reclamações. - Nós estamos nos perdendo aqui. Vamos tentar de novo. Eu gostaria de informar, a minha família que eu tanto amo que eu estou num relacionamento estável com a garota mais maravilhosa do mundo Rose Weasley. E apesar de estar _ansioso_ em ouvir a opinião de todos vocês podemos deixar isso para depois.

Então eu aproximei Rose e beijei seus cabelos. Pude ver suas orelhas completamente vermelhas e sorri diante disso. Ela virou seu rosto pra mim estranhando meu silêncio e me deu um sorriso lindo.

- Oh Merlin. Vocês fazem um casal tão lindo. - Mamãe disse quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu sei disso. - Rose se pronunciou finalmente. O que gerou outra onda de comentários.

- E eles estão juntos só a dez meses num relacionamento escondido e ela já esta sendo influenciada negativamente por ele. - Pude ouvir claramente Al.

- Porque eu amo Jay. E sei que ele sente o mesmo por mim. - Rose disse virando para todos e apertando minha mão. E o silêncio finalmente reinou.

- E como nunca é demais ressaltar eu sinto o mesmo por ela. Se eu for bem sincero eu a amo muito mais sabe - Rose ameaçou dizer algo mas eu não permiti. - Mas, como vocês a conhecem ela nunca da o braço a torcer. - Eu completei fazendo todos rirem. - E eu peço que não espalhem muito isso. Meu ego poderia ser arruinado.

- Isso é completamente impossível. - Rose disse fazendo todos rirem. - Bom, era isso que pretendíamos dizer a todos. - Mas, antes que Rose pudesse sair eu a puxei e a virei diante de mim.

- Na verdade não era só isso.

- Não? - Rose e Lily perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. E eu não pude ouvir mais ninguém. Nenhum barulho fazia ao meu redor e a única coisa que eu podia ver era o charmoso olhar confuso da minha garota. Eu ia gostar de poder chamá-La de minha garota para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Rose Weasley, eu me tornaria imensamente e absurdamente feliz se você aceitar honrar toda a minha família e se tornar a mais nova senhora Potter. - Eu conclui enquanto lhe mostrava o anel que comprei pra ela. - E então?

- Oh Merlin. - Rose gritou enquanto cobria a boca com as mãos. Os olhos estava arregalados e marejados. - Sim, Sim. James eu te amo tanto. - Ela respondeu enquanto se jogava em cima de mim.

Só então percebi a euforia que estava ao meu redor. Muitas das mulheres da família choravam emocionadas. Meu pai sorria tanto que a qualquer momento teria um deslocamento de maxilar. Tio Ron já havia parado completamente de reclamar e tentava esconder pequenas lágrimas.

- Eu vou ser a madrinha. - Pude ouvir Lily gritar.

Então a partir daí as coisas ficaram uma loucura. Em consideração a Fred decidimos começar os preparativos do nosso casamento só quando ele estivesse finalmente casado.

E faltava ainda seis meses para o casamento de Fred. Eu disse que ele iria demorar tanto de propósito, mas Rosie disse que preparar tudo levaria algum tempo. Então eu disse a ela que poderíamos ir adiantando algumas coisas. Sem que ninguém soubesse. Para acelerar o processo. Eu devo admitir que a marcação cerrada de Seu Ronald Weasley, Hugo Wesley e até mesmo Harry Potter estavam me deixando maluco.

- Como a gente pode fazer isso? - Rosie perguntou enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. Eu estava deitado com a cabeça em seu colo.

- Não sei. Sinceramente. O que é preciso pra se casar? Quer dizer fora os noivos? - Eu perguntei completamente perdido e frustrado. Rose começou a rir.

- Bom, da cerimônia mesmo não são preciso tantas coisas. Podemos assim que Fred se casar contratar um cerimonial. Então só teremos que tomar decisões do tipo que comida vamos servir, bebidas, a cor da decoração e as flores do casamento.

- Rosas, eu quero rosas. - Eu disse levantando a cabeça e ela começou a rir. - Estou falando sério. Nada de orquídeas ou flores sem graças. Eu quero rosas coloridas. Mas, preferencialmente as vermelhas. Porque remetem, amor, a paixão e me lembram você. - Terminei enquanto colava minha boca a dela.

- Merlin, você é perfeito. - Ela disse sorrindo.

- Eu sei. - falei voltando a posição inicial. - Concordamos com o cerimonial e já escolhemos as flores. O que mais?

- Bom temos que escolher um fotografo.

- Albus resolve isso. Com alguém do profeta. Sei lá. Ele é um dos padrinhos tem obrigações a cumprir.

- Vamos precisar de uma lista de casamento. É necessário enviar os convites com pelo menos um mês de antecedência.

- Ok. Então no dia seguinte ao casamento de Fred nós contratamos o cerimonial e mandamos os convites. - Eu disse e Rosie tornou a rir. Isso tava ficando repetitivo. - O que foi?

- Não é assim que funciona. Primeiro porque o dia seguinte ao casamento do nosso primo é um domingo. Não vamos fazer nada no domingo. Depois vamos ter que escolher os convites. E aposto e dona Ginny e Dona Mione não nos deixarão sozinhos nessa. Ai mandaremos pra gráfica. Só depois poderemos mandar os convites.

- Como isso é complicado. Tem certeza que não podemos começar a resolver isso?

- Não seria justo. Fred decidiu casar primeiro.

- Poderíamos fazer um casamento duplo.

- Meus pais e seus pais nos matariam. Você sabe disso.

- Certo. - Eu disse emburrado o que provocou uma nova dose de gargalhadas em Rose. - Eu estive pensando em comprar uma casa. Perto da dos nossos pais. O que você acha?

- Eu acho ótimo James.

- Certo. Vou entrar em contato com a imobiliária. Me passe sua agenda depois para que eu possa encaixar os melhores horários.

- Lembre-se de pedir discrição. Ou os tablóides vão nos enlouquecer diante dessa busca.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Então nós poderíamos aos poucos ir organizando tudo. Então quando finalmente Fred se casar já teríamos a casa pronta e só precisaríamos nos preocupar com a cerimônia e os aspectos legais. O que você acha?- Perguntei rápido.

- Acho que isso podemos providenciar senhor Potter. - Eu soltei um suspiro aliviado fazendo minha noiva rir novamente de mim. _Minha noiva, _esse pensamento me fez sorrir.

- O que foi? - Rose perguntou e eu me virei pra ela.

- Han?

- Você estava sorrindo como um idiota. - Ela caçoou sorrindo mas com um olhar curioso.

- Lógico que estava. Você já viu a noiva que eu arrumei? Qualquer um viraria um idiota. - Eu disse enquanto me levantava e colava seu corpo ao meu.

Ela riu e começou a me beijar.

- Você é muito bem treinado pra seduzir pobres garotas inocentes. - Ela disse enquanto cobria meu rosto de beijos.

- Você que me inspira. E sabe você não é exatamente uma garota inocente. - Eu disse baixo em sua orelha.

- Pelo o que me tomas James Potter? - Ela disse igualmente baixo no meu ouvido e depois mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Por uma garota apaixonante e apaixonada. - Eu disse antes de tornar a beija-lá com paixão. Eu senti as mãos de Rose nas minhas costas. Enquanto ela começava a tirar minha camisa eu mordiscava seu pescoço.

- Que barulho é esse? - Rose perguntou parando.

- Eu não estou ouvindo nada Rosie. - Eu disse frustrado por ela ter parado de me dar atenção.

- Sua janela. É a coruja do papai. - Rosie disse franzindo a testa.

Fui em direção a janela e dei passagem a coruja que entregou uma carta a Rose.

_Querida, _

_ Eu sei que você já é uma mulher adulta e independente. Mas, não é adequado você ficar até tão tarde na casa do seu noivo. Noivo não marido. Você entende não é? Venha para casa que sua mãe vai servir a janta daqui a pouco. Com amor,_

_ Papai_

- Merda. - Eu gemi frustrado.

- Eu tenho que ir. - Ela disse e bufou. - Sabe eu acho que se entregarmos os convites com vinte dias de antecedência não seria tão ruim assim. - Me beijou e foi embora.

Sete meses e quinze dias depois eu estava repensando sobre o dia em que mais fiquei ansioso na vida.

- Com certeza é hoje.- Eu disse irredutível

- Você está mais ansioso do que no dia que teve que contar a todos? - Albus perguntou sem parecer acreditar muito em mim. - Qual é? Já esta tudo pronto. Você é completamente louco por ela. Tem certeza que é isso que você quer. Você só tem que ir lá e dizer sim. - Eu do nada comecei a rir. - O que foi?

- Não é engraçado? Antes eu ficava louco _com _ela. Hoje eu sou louco _por _ela. - Eu disse rindo. Albus me olhou como se eu fosse maluco.

- Não é engraçado. Que piadinha infame essa hein? Acho que você está certo. - Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele respondeu minha pergunta muda. - Hoje você está mais ansioso. E seu cérebro ta sendo seriamente comprometido. - Quando Albus terminou bateram na porta.

- Oh você está tão lindo querido. - Mamãe disse com lágrimas nos olhos e me abraçou. - Está na hora querido. - Mamãe completou e estendeu o braço.

- Então vamos senhora Potter. Você vai ganhar uma companheira de título esta noite. - Eu disse mal conseguindo me conter.

A cerimônia foi sem dúvida perfeita. Eu tenho que admitir que foi impossível conter as lágrimas quando vi Rosie entrando. Ela estava tão linda. No buquê de rosas brancas uma única rosa vermelha se destacava. Lembro do pedido (ou ordem) do tio Ron. "Cuide dela filho." E lembro de ter respondido que faria isso com minha vinha. E bom. Não me pergunte a cor da decoração. Não me pergunte o tipo das toalhas, ou que bebida estava na taça na hora do brinde.

A única coisa que vou saber responder vai ser a respeito das reações da minha noiva. Do sorriso molhado com uma lágrima solitária quando o pai a entregou a mim. Da risada nervosa na hora que fiz os votos. Do discreto suspiro quando eu terminei. Das duas piscadas que ela deu antes de fazer os próprios votos. Da forma como secou as lágrimas com as costas da mão esquerda. Ou a forma como empurrou fios de cabelo inexistentes por trás da orelha quando eu disse sim. Ou da forma como apertou meu braço quando finalmente fomos decretados como marido e mulher. E do sorriso mais lindo quando eu finalmente a beijei e a chamei de senhora Potter.

E de como eu virei oficialmente o homem mais sortudo da face da terra.

**Bom, tecnicamente aqui termina a hist****ória que eu tinha em mente. Que friozinho na barriga deu agora. Estou seriamente inclinada a fazer um epilogo em homenagem aos leitores que não abandonaram essa autora desnaturada. Ah eu não consegui escrever a palavra fim. Uiuiui.**

**LiLyzinha - Obrigadaaaaa. Nem tenho palavras pra agradecer. Fato. Bom esse é o último cap. Espero de verdade escrever o epílogo.**

**Alice- amor lindo do meu coração. Infelizmente o estado de espírito da sua amiga já mudou de novo não é verdade?**

**Dani Pronos - E eu estou ciente de que não mereço nenhuma leitora devota. Mesmo assim muito muito muito obrigada.**

**Mari Ip - Eu acho um charme ciúmes não exagerado. Quem ama cuida. E Ponto. O próximo capítulo aqui. Espero que não tenha desistido e venha ler. Obrigada**

**Lay - Mais aqui**

**Liih Granger Weasley - Espero que tenha tido tempo pra ler. Se for ler agora eh melhor até. A fic ta completa. XD**

**Carol - aqui esta. Espero que não tenha desistido. Obrigaaaaaaada. Foi por causa de pessoas como você que criei coragem pra terminar. =***


	7. Votação aberta

É o seguinte eu voltei. Maaaas, eu não tenho muito tempo pra tá atualizando por aqui vou logo avisando. Vou voltar porque to precisando mesmo disso daqui. Só que eu não posso voltar com todas as fics que estão suspensas.. Então eu decidi fazer uma votação. Por isso comentem e digam o que preferem:

Romance Ideal II

ou

Sutilmente

ou ainda o epilogo de "Do seu lado"...

Enfim. Se vocês acham que eu devo voltar digam o que acham xD

Beijos beijos...


End file.
